Sentimientos prohibidos
by XroMinisuka 'Ihara
Summary: Len y Rin son dos hermanos gemelos de 14 años de edad.Len se encuentra enamorado de Rin quien lo hace sufrir a más no poder pero no por deseo de ella si no por salir con chicos y demás. Sin embargo, personas en las que ambos confiaban parecen haberlas traicionado. En un principio, Rin rechazara a Len pero...
1. Chapter 1

_**LA CURIOSIDAD RESULTADO DE LOS REVIERS (O COMO SE ESCRIBA xD)**_

_**OPCIONES...**_

_**1- IA X IAN**_

_**2- LEN X RIN -**_

_**3- LEN X MIKU**_

_**Sentimientos Prohibidos.**_

_Como recordaran :D, yo ofrecí tres opciones y solo hubo un comentario en el cual la respuesta fue LENXRIN. Y como fue la única en comentar (u_u), AGRADEZCO A _ **yuu-chan -yupi**

_por tomarse el tiempo de leer y responder :D. ¡Arigatooo! ñ_ñ. Y también agradezco si alguien que no esta registrado en lo leyó :3. En este Fic Len es el mayor :3._

_**Advertencia: INCESTO.**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _Vocaloid y sus personajes (lamentablemente xD)__no me pertenecen_ _si no a __Yamaha Corporations._

_**PROTAGONISTAS:**_ _KAGAMINE LEN Y RIN_

_**PAREJAS**__**: RIN X LEN / LUKA X GAKUPO**_

_**Summary**__**: Len y Rin son dos hermanos gemelos de 14 años de se encuentra enamorado de Rin quien lo hace sufrir a más no poder pero no por deseo de ella si no por salir con chicos y demás. Sin embargo, personas en las que ambos confiaban parecen haberlas traicionado. En un principio, Rin rechazara a Len pero...**_

_**PD: COMO HABRÁN LEIDO YA (xD), LEN ES MAYOR QUE RIN EN ESTE FIC PERO ES TAN SOLO POR UN MINUTO XD.**_

_ENJOY :D!_

_Una hermosa chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules _yacía en su cuarto. Recostándose en su cama boca abajo para golpear la almohada con su mano derecha, comenzó a mojar la ya mencionada almohada con algunas lagrimas. Su hermano toco a la puerta y la abrió lentamente escuchando los gemidos de llanto por parte de Rin.

_-Rin...-. Se acerco y se sentó en la cama. Ninguno de los dos soportaba ver triste o mal al otro. Su hermana se sentó rápidamente._

_-¿Es verdad?, ¿realmente quieres ir a bailar con el?-. Preguntaba Len cerrando su puño derecho mientras dejaba que algunos mechones de su cabello cubrieran sus ojos a propósito. Su hermana estaba muy encaprichada en salir con Dell Honne como para notar que su hermano estaba angustiado y molesto. La rubia acepto con la cabeza mientras secaba sus lagrimas. El la observo unos instantes y al ver su sonrisa la despeino un poco._

_-Rin...-. Sonríe. -Esta bien, ve con el. Pero ten cuid...-. Su hermano se quedo mudo y sonrojado al sentir la mano de su hermana apartando el cabello de su frente y luego sentir los tibios labios de la chica en su frente. La chica lo abrazo haciéndolo sonrojar más. El no respondió al abrazo ya que para el era como mentir, como decir que todo estaba bien mas no lo estaba. La chica le sonrió por ultima ves y señalo la puerta de su cuarto en signo de que quería estar sola para poder cambiarse. Al salir se recostó su espalda a la puerta y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. Hace ya 4 años que lo soporta y siente que tiene que arriesgarse y decirle lo mucho que la quiere. Luego de unos minutos, (cuando Len ya se encontraba abajo), Rin bajo con una hermosa falda vaquera, zapatos de taco color rojo y una ajustada blusa de color rojo. Su cabello se encontraba al estilo de siempre y en su cuello llevaba un hermoso collar. El la confisco desde arriba hacia abajo con la mirada._

_-¿Piensas ir de esa forma?-. Pregunto elevando una ceja mientras su hermana reía._

_-Tranquilo, mientras este con Dell no me pasara nada-. Se despidió de su hermano con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla como de costumbre y salió por la puerta dejando a Len solo en la casa. Los padres de ambos chicos se encontraban de viaje debido a sus trabajos. El chico suspiro y se sentó en el sillón vacilando si prender la tv o no. Negó con su cabeza._

_Se dirigió a su cuarto tomando una foto de cuando eran niños. Sonrió y dejo escapar una lagrima que cayó arriba de la foto. Guardo la foto en un bolsillo. _

_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE..._

_Len se encontraba en clases esperando al profesor junto con sus compañeros desde aquel asiento no muy lejano a la ventana. Como estaba prohibido que profesores que son familiares de alumnos o alumnos que también pertenecen a la misma familia entre ellos se encontraran en la misma clase. _

_-¿Aun no ah llegado el profesor?-. Escucho una tímida voz femenina. Al verla rápidamente la reconoció parándose de su asiento con algo de asombro en su rostro. Ella era la única que podía aclarar las dudas en ese momento y la que podía ayudarlo._

_-¡Haku!-. Exclamo. Ella era la prima de Dell y de echo se parecían mucho...pero solo físicamente. La peliblanca se asombro al notar una extraña sonrisa en el rostro de Len._

_-Necesito que me aclares una cosa... intentando no sonrojarse al comenzar a pensar como formular dicha pregunta._

_-¿Que sucede?-. Pregunto con vos inocente._

_-¿No sabes si Dell y Rin están?...ya sabes, ¿saliendo?-. Haku comenzó a reír mientras Len miraba confundido._

_-¿De que hablas?, Dell solo es el mejor amigo de Rin, sale con Luka-. Aclaro. Seguido a esas palabras Len no pudo evitar gritar..._

_-¡¿LUKA?!-. Se dejo caer a su asiento mientras Haku le sonreía amablemente._

_**/Gakupo va a estar muy molesto cuando se entere.../ **__Pensaba Len mientras colocaba una mano en su barbilla._

_LUEGO DE CLASES..._

_Len se dirigió a la clase de su hermana ya que demoraba demasiado y el colegio estaba casi vacío. Encontrándose con la sorpresa de que su hermana ya no se encuentra allí, comenzó a recorrer todo el colegio. Llego a aquella clase a la que casi nadie entra y al abrir un poco la puerta se quedo allí parado observando aquella escena que le desgarro el corazón. Su hermana se encontraba arrinconada contra la pizarra mientras Dell la besaba en los labios. Le dolió más al ver que su hermana colo ambos brazos en los hombros del chico._

_Sabía que debía hacer algo, pero si lo hacia su hermana sospecharía. Así fue como Len tomo la decisión más inteligente de su vida y salió corriendo de allí antes de que su orgullo le dijera que fuera a golpear a Dell y a ordenar a Rin que valla a la casa. Rin sintió los pasos empujando suavemente a Dell y corriendo hacia la puerta._

_-¡LEN!-. Grito y comenzó a correr detrás de el. Len paró. Sabía que dudaría si seguía corriendo. Volteó lentamente fingiendo una sonrisa con los ojos inundados en lagrimas._

_-Len...-. Coloco una mano en su mejilla que su hermano bajo._

_-¿Que quieres Rin?-. Pregunto intentando disimular su molestia._

_-Lo viste, ¿no es así?-. Su mirada era algo triste._

_-...-. Len prefirió no decirle que Dell salía con Luka para no herirla. Ya tendría tiempo, si es que ellos cortaban claro. Pero de seguro su hermana aun así se molestaría por nunca haber sabido aquello que era importante y que su hermano reservo tanto. Len intento irse mas Rin lo tomo del brazo. Dell salió a la puerta sonriendo a Len de forma sarcástica. Len solo lo observo con seriedad. Len sabía que tarde o temprano Dell sacaría provecho del miedo a lastimar a su gemela, (al menos eso creía), por lo que solo podía quedarse de brazos cruzados._

_-Len, ¿como te encuentras?-. Pregunto mientras se paraba tras Rin._

_-Bien-. Respondió secamente con un nudo apoderándose de su garganta. Len Rin y aun que a Len no le gustara Dell, fueron hasta la casa de los Kagamine._

_YA EN LA CASA..._

_Len no había hablado en todo el camino. Lanzo su mochila hacia el sofá y comenzó a subir las escaleras ni bien entró. Rin y Dell entraron a la casa colocando las mochilas en el sofá. Una chica de cabello verde aguamarina toco a la puerta y Rin le abrió para recibirla invitándola a pasar. Len bajo con otro atuendo ya que debía guardar el uniforme. _

_-Hola Len-. Saludo una simpática Miku mientras Len devolvía el saludo con una triste y amarga sonrisa. Pasaron unas horas mientras Len se encontraba sentado solitariamente en las escaleras y Miku, Dell y Rin reían. Miku se retiró de la casa mientras Rin se dirigía hacia su cuarto. Len se movió hacia un costado para dejar pasar a Rin. Se paro dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba Dell._

_-Más te vale que la respetes y la quieras como es-. Ordeno Len en tono amenazante. Su hermana se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras para poder escuchar la conversación._

_-realmente quieres mucho a tu hermana. ¿Verdad?...-. Len se sonrojo levemente._

_-Ella...es todo lo que tengo cuando mis padres no se encuentran aquí. Puede que aveces sea caprichosa, pero es muy linda y es mi hermana, así que la protegeré de ti o de cualquier idiota que quiera hacerle daño-. Al escuchar esto, Dell se retiro y Rin bajo sonriendo._

_-Gracias por todo Len-. Len volteó sorprendido._

_-D-De nada. Rin. Por cierto...Dell te estuvo engañando. Sale con Luka. No quería decírtelo pero...-. Len fue interrumpido._

_-Es increíble que inventes una locura de esas para separarnos...-. Len se asombro._

_-¡Gracias por lo que dijiste de mi pero...!-. Rin fue interrumpida._

_-¡Juro que es la verdad!, ¡Haku me lo dijo!-. Rin se sorprendió._

_-¡Y yo juro que voy a matar a ese idiota!-. Rin volteó para ir por su celular pero Len la tomo del brazo atrayendo a la rubia hacia el y besar sus labios dulcemente. Len se asombro al sentir la mano de Rin en su mejilla en un principio. Rin abrió los ojos rápidamente sonrojándose y empujando a Len._

_-Rin...perdóname...-. Len intento extender su mano pero su hermana le regalo una sonora cachetada y salió corriendo de la casa. Len se dejo caer de rodillas y comenzó a golpear el suelo con su puño serrado. Comenzaron a sentirse gemidos de llanto. Escucho su celular solo para recibir malas noticias._

_-¡Len!, ¿como has estado?-. Escucho la voz de Kaito a por el otro lado del teléfono._

_-Kaito...Necesito que informes a Gakupo de que Luka sale con Dell...-. La voz de Len se escuchaba algo angustiada._

_-Jajajajaja, imposible, Gakupo y Luka son pareja, ademas, Luka detesta a Dell debido a Haku. Esa chica es una total y completa mentirosa-. Len dejo caer su celular asombrado. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar..._

_**/Seguramente Rin ira por Dell a agredirlo sin razón debido a mi culpa, pero no puedo hablar con ella, no me dejara y ademas tengo miedo...¡tengo miedo de volver a hablarle!. No se que hacer, necesito ayuda...¿Que hago, que hago?.../.**_

_Len se encontraba desesperado. Se abrazo a el mismo mientras Kaito repetía «¿Hola?» desde el otro lado del celular._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Rin observo el cielo ya muy lejos de su casa. Sabía que estaba por llover._

_-Len...¿Tenias que arruinarlo todo, no es verdad?-. Preguntaba en voz alta como si el estuviese junto a ella aun sin desviar la mirada del cielo. Comenzó a caminar lentamente para poder encontrar la casa de Dell._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Len se encontraba corriendo lo más rápido posible._

_-¡RIN!, ¡RIN!-. Grito mientras corría observando para todos lados. Se detuvo frente a un chico._

_-¿No vio a una chica idéntica a mi pero con el cabello suelto?-. Len siempre llevaba una pequeña coleta. La chica negó con su cabeza. Len siguió corriendo sin siquiera agradecer. Se encontraba muy apresurado y preocupado para ello. Siguió corriendo sin encontrar rastro de ella._

_-Demonios...-. Se detuvo para poder retomar el aire y con ello reponerse. Miró frente a el y noto a su gemela caminando hacia el con total calma. La observo hasta que llegó hacia donde se encontraba el._

_-Ri...-. Len no pudo terminar al recibir un abrazo de su hermana._

_-Eres el mejor hermano...-. Escucho susurrar en su oído luego de que su hermana se parara un poco en puntas de pie. Ambos se encontraban sonrojados._

_-N-No tienes que decirlo para conformarme-. Tranquilizo un nervioso Len mientras acariciaba el suave y lacio cabello de su hermana. Ella comenzó a llorar._

_-Perdóname...-. La chica dijo esto para luego dejarse caer de rodillas._

_-¡Rin!-. Exclamo el chico para tomarla en sus brazos al notar que su camisa se encontraba manchada de sangre justamente en el abdomen. La cargo hasta el hospital sin importarle que estuviese lloviendo. Llego al hospital totalmente empapado al igual que su hermana y algo manchado de sangre debido al abrazo que anteriormente había recibido. Se encontraba agitado por lo que no era difícil deducir que había corrido. Los médicos la atendieron rápidamente al notar que había perdido mucha sangre. Len comenzó a correr junto a los medicos tomando la mano de Rin._

_-¡Estarás bien!-. Exclamo Len con lagrimas en los ojos._

_-Te amo...-. Confeso Rin sonrojada con una sonrisa en su rosto que provoco que Len la suelte y se detenga en medio del pasillo sin poder creer lo que escucho. _

_UNOS MINUTOS MÁS TARDE..._

_-¿Usted pertenece a la familia de la chica verdad?, por lo que puedo observar es su hermana gemela-. El acepto con la cabeza._

_-¿O es el novio?-. El distraído Len estaba a punto de aceptar con su cabeza cuando se sintió un golpe en la cabeza del mismo que provoco que este acaricie su cabeza volteando._

_-HERMANOOO. ¿No nota el parecido?-. Al parecer Akita Neru lo había salvado de un papelón. La enfermera se fue rápidamente dejando a Neru y Len a solas._

_-Antes de que lo preguntes estoy aquí gracias a que Nero se enfermo-. Explicaba Neru seriamente._

_-Solo tu o Miku me golpearían tan fuerte-. Mascullo el rubio._

_-Agradece que estaba aquí. ¡Imagina por un segundo si le gente se enterara de que estas enamorado de tu hermana!-. Al parecer al igual que Gakupo, Miku, Luka, Meiko y Kaito, Neru lo había notado._

_-Si lo s...-. Len sonrojo y se quedo mudo al quedarse pensando en lo que Neru lo había dicho._

_-¡Eres tan obvio!. Dios. ¿Que sucedió con Rin?-. Pregunto Neru ya que lo había visto entrar al hospital con ella en brazos pero el no la vio a Neru por que se encontraba muy apresurado._

_-No lo se. Los médicos dijeron que cerrarían su herida y que la misma parecía una herida hecha con un objeto pero no pueden asegurar cual. Lo único que saben es que por la profundidad del corte no era un cuchillo-. Aseguró Len._

_-Quizá Haku la lastimo...-. Dijo Neru algo sonrojada._

_-¡Te ruborizaste!, ¡tu solo haces eso cuando te pones nerviosa!, ¿¡sabes algo!?-. Se podía ver la tensión en Len._

_-Pues...creo que debo ser sincera. Vi a Haku con algo en la mano lastimando a Rin en el estomago pero no se exactamente que era. Como tenía que venir con Nero, no tuve el tiempo suficiente como para ayudar-. Explico Neru mientras Len comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. Al parecer Haku quería separar a Rin de Dell por alguna extraña razón y en esas opciones cabía que estuviese enamorada de Len. El chico de ojos azules entro hacia la sala donde se encontraba Rin con permiso de los médicos, aun que se notaba algo de dolor en el rostro de Rin, también se notaba mejoría._

_-¿Como te sientes?-. Preguntaba Len sentándose en una silla a lado de la camilla donde Rin se encontraba recostada._

_-Mucho mejor. Por cierto...-. Rin coloco una mano en la rodilla de Len. _

_-Len...entiendo que seas mi hermano pero...-. Rin no pudo terminar ya que Len le dio un pequeño beso en los labios rápidamente para que nadie entre y los vea._

_-Tranquila-. Len tomo la mano de Rin._

_-Mi único miedo es que mamá y papá se enteren-. Confeso Rin._

_-Aun queda mucho tiempo para que vuelvan del viaje-. Len le sonrió a Rin._

_UNOS DÍAS DESPUÉS..._

_Los médicos sabían a la perfección que Rin debía ir a casa desde hace algunos días atrás por lo que le dieron de alta. Len la acompaño hasta casa por si algo malo le sucedía._

_-Hogar, dulce hogar-. Comento Rin entrando primero. Ya era de noche y tenían que dormir para poder ir al colegió de mañana. Pero Rin no parecía pensar en dormir ya que cuando Len entró lo lanzó hacia el sillón y lo beso haciéndolo sonrojar más de lo que ella se encontraba ruborizada. Len se paro tomando a Rin del brazo y subiendo las escaleras mientras esta reía divertida. Len la lanzó arriba de la cama al entrar al cuarto de su hermana y comenzó a besar sus labios para luego besar su cuello. Rápidamente hizo algo que sabía que Rin tenía planeado..._

_-¡Buenas noches!-. Len se paro rápidamente tomando las llaves del cuarto de su hermana que se encontraban en el escritorio del computador de la misma y antes de que ella llegue a la puerta corrió para salir y luego cerro dicha puerta con llave._

_-¡KAGAMINE LEN ERES UN IDIOTA!, ¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!-. Se escuchaban los gritos mientras Len reía y se retiraba a su cuarto._

_A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE..._

_Len se despertó debido al sonido de su celular._

_-Hola-. Escucho una seca vos irreconocible al atender. Corto al ver que era Haku y luego sintió que alguien se le lanzó encima._

_-¡RIN!-. Exclamo asombrado._

_-¡IDIOTAAA!-. Exclamo Rin. Len parecía aun asombrado. ¿Que no estaba encerrada?._

_-¿¡Como escapaste?!. ¡¿Todavía sigues molesta?!-._

_-Sigo molesta y use la replica de las llaves para abrir la puerta. ¡Rápido o llegaremos tarde al colegio!-. Los gemelos se vistieron y desayunaron rápidamente para partir al colegio._

_YA EN EL COLEGIO (DESCANSO)..._

_-Hola Len-. El chico volteo a ver a Haku ya que se encontraba charlando con Luka._

_-Luego nos vemos Len, no me agrada hablar con gente tan mentirosa-. Luka se retiro._

_-¿Lo dijo por mi?-. Pregunto Haku de forma tierna._

_-Ya no te queda el papel de buena Haku, por esa razón nadie te quiere ahora así que piérdete-. Dell se paro tras Haku ordenando al oído que entre._

_-Lo siento-. Se disculpo Len luego de que Haku entrara a la clase._

_-Descuida, no importa-. Dell extendió su mano sonriente. -¿Amigos?-._

_-Amigos-. Len sonrió aceptando el saludo sin dudarlo un segundo. Rin corrió a abrazarlo por la espalda._

_-Supongo que ademas de hermanos son...-. Dell se detuvo notando que estaba en un lugar publico pero los gemelos lo comprendieron a la perfección sonrojándose y aceptando con su cabeza._

_Len y Rin acordaron verse en plazas y demás lugares para que sus padres no sepan lo que hay entre ellos cuando vuelvan del viaje y para que sus compañeros y profesores comiencen a apartarse. En cuanto a Haku...Digamos que Miku y Neru se encargaron de que no habrá la boca si es que sabía algo..._

_DENTRO DEL SALÓN..._

_-¡NERU, MIKU NO SE VAYAN!-. El tono de los histéricos gritos por parte de Haku eran realmente fuertes. Miku y Neru chocaron "los 5". La chica se encontraba amarraba hacia la silla con un gran cartel en la pizarra que decía "Yowane Haku es una completa mentira". Los compañeros de su clase comenzaron a acercarse para poder leer la pizarra mientras ella se encontraba amarrada a su propio asiento._

_FIN :D_

_Espero les aya gustado a ustedes y a ti _**yuu-chan -yupi :D.**

_**BYE BYE ~~~**_


	2. Sentimientos prohibidos 2DA PARTE!

___**SENTIMIENTOS PROHIBIDOS ¡2!**_

_**MASCARAMENTAL357**_

___**yuu-chan -yupi**_

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIERS O COMO SE ESCRIBA (XD) :DDD. Me hace muy feliz que les aya gustado ñ_ñ. No iba a subir conti pero como MASCARAMENTAL1.357 quiere conti LE DARE CONTI xD. Algunas partes me inspire por la canción pierrot :3.**

**ARIGATO :3**

**Parejas: Len x Rin / Neru X Nero/ Len X Megu (tranquilos, lo de Len x Megu es algo corto al igual que Neru x Nero, es para que la historia sea más interesante :P)**

**ADVERTENCIA: Incesto**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**PD: LA PARTE EN LA QUE SE VE SUBRAYADA SE DEBE A QUE ME INSPIRE EN EL CAPITULO 2 DE TORADORA ;D (que tampoco me pertenece xD)**

**ENJOY :D...**

_Una hermosa chica de ojos color azul y cabello rubio se encontraba paseando con su hermano (novia) ¿Quien iría a pensar que sería la novia de su propio hermano?. Ellos se encontraba solos, en ese momento nadie abitaba aquel hermoso lugar, un pequeño bosque. Se posicionaron frente a un pequeño río._

_-Me pregunto como se encontrara Haku-. Mascullo la rubia mientras daba una furtiva mirada al oji azul que la acompañaba. El chico se encogió de hombros demostrando que era lo que menos le interesaba. La chica se sonrojo al sentir la mano de Len tomar la suya. Comenzó a reír al notar que Len también se encontraba sonrojado..._

_AL LLEGAR A CASA DE LOS KAGAMINE..._

_El chico se notaba cansado. Al parecer había sido un largo día. Sonrió viendo como su hermana se dejaba caer en el sofá. Escucho el teléfono y corrió a atender para que ella no tuviese que pararse de su asiento._

_-¡Len!, ¿como has estado?-. Escucho la voz de un chico._

_-¡Piko!, tanto tiempo-. Len parecía alegre. Su hermana lo miró sonriente al escuchar el nombre del chico. Luego de unos largos y prácticamente eternos minutos de charla Len debió colgar. Alguien toco a la puerta y Rin atendió. La rubia le sonrió a el chico frente a ella. Llevaba cabello azul, una camisa blanca y un vaquero algo ajustado color negro. El chico se encontraba acompañado de 2 chicas. Se movió de forma rápida para dejar pasar al peliazul._

_-¿No han visto a Gumi?. Meiko dijo que no la vio esta mañana-. Pregunto extrañado. Len se resbalo y cayo al suelo lo que provoco que su hermana ría. Aquella chica de la que hablaban entró algo cansada._

_-¡Perdoooon!, estaba ocupada jajajaja-. Una pequeña gota de sudor se corrió por la frente de Gumi en signo de cansancio. Se repuso colocando ambas manos en sus rodillas. Llevaba una falda con voleados naranja y una musculosa del mismo color. Ella no sabia nada de la relación entre Len y Rin, al igual que Piko. Sonrió de forma amable mientras los demás la miraron con cara un poco de asombro y desconcierto. _

_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN EL COLEGIO..._

_Ya era la hora del receso por lo que Rin y Len se encontrarían pero sin poder tomarse de la mano, abrazarse o cualquier acto amoroso teniendo en cuenta de que para algunos eran simplemente hermanos. Una chica se cruzo a lado de Len sin siquiera saludar. Len volteo viendo como Haku se retiraba dándole la espalda. La chica sonrió de forma malvada sin que el chico lo note._

_-Hmp-. Fue lo único que murmuro Len para luego irse con cierta mirada de odio. Tenía un mal presentimiento...por alguna razón tenía relación con Haku._

_**SENTIMIENTOS PROHIBIDOS CAP 2:**_

_**Mi rubia obsesión...**_

_La chica corrió a abrazar a su gemelo mientras este la hacía girar correspondiendo el abrazo. Cuando por fin la soltó no pudo soportar las ganas de despeinar a a su pequeña hermanita._

_-¡Deja de tratarme solo como tu hermana!-. Exclamo Rin pero a murmullos mientras Len rascaba su cabeza y aceptaba con la misma. Una chica de cabello castaño se acerco a ellos._

_-¿Nunca les dijeron lo mal amigos que son?-. Pregunto Meiko para luego retirarse de forma extraña. Parecía molesta. Rin y Len se miraron. Rin corrió tras Meiko tomándola del brazo para hacerla voltear._

_-Meiko, ¿que es lo que oc...?-. Rin no pudo terminar debido a que Luka le dio un leve empujón para poder pasar. Rin se quedo mirando a Luka como se retiraba._

_-Solo tenían que ser más honestos. Sabíamos que Len se encuentra enamorado de ti pero no que estaban saliendo. Los únicos que lo sabían eran Kaito y Dell. Esto es patético, si tanto miedo tenían al rechazo, entonces creo que no podemos ser amigos-. Luego de estas duras palabras, Meiko se retiró. Rin se quedo algo pálida del asombro. Se dejo caer de rodillas al piso y luego de reaccionar cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. Todo, absolutamente todo era verdad. Cada palabra que Meiko había dicho eran puñales de realidad. ¿Acaso Dell y Kaito los traicionaron?, no, imposible, ellos no harían tal cosa ¿oh tal ves?...¡No no y no!. Rin negó con su cabeza y se paro. Corrió para decirle a su hermano pero se distrajo y se pecho con alguien._

_-¡Perdón!, y hola-. Extendió su mano Gakupo quien la dejo colgada sin saludarla. Rin siguió corriendo. Su segundo miedo más grande se estaba asiendo realidad. El primer miedo era que Len la rechazara. Al llegar con su hermano no vacilo en contarle lo sucedido. Este se asombro y eso se mostró en su cara._

_-Hola-. Escucharon una voz amable detrás de Len quien volteó. Era Neru._

_-Neru...¿Acaso tu no has escuchado...?-. Rin no pudo terminar debido a que Neru la interrumpió._

_-¿Quieren que almorcemos juntos?-. Pregunto Neru con una amable sonrisa de forma _extraña. Los gemelos aceptaron con la cabeza confundidos. Ya a la hora del almuerzo, Neru fue la única que se sentó junto a ellos a pesar de que Nero le ordeno que no lo hiciera.

_-¿Porque haces esto?-. Pregunto Len de forma seca y cortante mientras Neru le ofrecía parte de su almuerzo._

_-¿Esta mal?-. Le ofrece a Rin. -Solamente estoy ofreciendo algo de mi almuerzo, siempre lo e echo y ustedes lo sab...-. Rin negó el almuerzo e interrumpió._

_-Len, cállate ya-. Rin le sonrió y Len sin comprender aun acepto con la cabeza. Rin había notado que Neru no quería hablar del tema por alguna extraña razón. Piko se detuvo junto con Megu frente a Rin, Len y Neru._

_-No queremos estar lejos de ustedes pero los demás nos lo impiden. ¡¿Porque?!-. Megu parecía confundida mientras decía esto. No puedo obtener respuesta ya que Miku paso junto a ellos y se los llevo del brazo. Haku se paró frente a ellos._

_-Estarán solos. Ya que Kaito y Dell faltaron hoy debido a un pequeño problema-. El tono de Haku parecía explicar que les había puesto una trampa al peliazul y el peliblanco._

_-¿¡Que hiciste?!-. Rin se paro algo molesta y dispuesta a confrontar a Haku mas Len la tomo del brazo._

_-¿Porque no les dices la verdad Neru?, ¿acaso no eres honesta con tus amigos según tu?-. Los gemelos miraron a Neru quien se paro y salió corriendo._

_-Sabía que no te quedarías de brazos cruzados Haku. Tu estúpido orgullo no te lo permite-. Fueron las palabras de Len ante la peliblanca que salió caminando de aquel lugar. Len la siguió._

_-¡¿Porque haces esto?!-. Len estaba realmente molesto. Ambos se detuvieron._

_-¡¿Quieres saberlo?!...-. Haku no espero respuesta y beso a Len quien se quedo asombrado. Rin salió y al ver esa escena empujo a Haku y le dio una sonora cachetada. Len la tomo de ambos brazos para evitar que se le lance arriba y comience una lluvia de golpes ya que Rin es muy tranquila y dulce, pero hasta que se meten en sus asuntos. Haku dio un fuerte grito que provoco que todos a su alrededor la observen si quitarle la mirada por esos largos 6 minutos. Luego de eso salió corriendo y empujando a todo aquel que se encontraba impidiendo el paso. Se detuvo y sonrió con malicia._

_-¡IDIOTA!-. Exclamo Rin casi gritando mientras le regalaba una cachetada a Len quien tenía la mejilla roja. El chico la tomo de ambas muñecas mientras los demás miraban de brazos cruzados y algunos hasta grabando. Miku intento acercarse pero Mikuo la tomo del brazo. Neru corrió a calmar a Rin._

_-¡Tranquila!, ¡el no hizo nada, Haku fue quien lo beso es todo!-. Al escuchar estas palabras Rin sonrojo y miró hacia todos lados notando no solo el papelón si no que todos terminarían dándose cuenta de que son algo más que hermanos. _

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Gumi cayó de rodillas al suelo con una mano en su pecho._

_-¿Haku...?-. Su vista era borrosa. Quito la mano ensangrentada de su pecho al igual que su uniforme. Se desmayo mientras temblaba en el piso. Haku sonrió de forma malvada nuevamente._

_-Mataré a cualquier chica que se acerque a Len, pero antes debo hacerla sufrir y mucho-. Haku parecía una loca. Estaba realmente desconocida. Dejo a Gumi sufriendo mientras se fue con su cuchillo el cual goteaba sangre. Miku y Luka vieron a Megu en el suelo y corrieron a ayudarla._

_MÁS TARDE..._

_Len y Rin volvían del colegio. Ya eran las 8 de la noche. Habían ido de compras y algunas otras cosas importantes, por eso volvían tan tarde. __Rin se detuvo de forma repentina y con ello Len._

_-¿te encuentras bien?-. Pregunto el preocupado chico. La mirada de ella se ensombreció._

_-¿Acaso nadie nos comprende?-. Ella parecía deprimida._

_-Incluso cuando tenemos problemas como la pelea de hoy, ya nadie nos ayuda como antes, nadie nos ve igual-. Rin comenzó a llorar. La rubia comenzó a patear un poste de luz no que se encontraba cerca._

_-¡INCLUSO MAMÁ, PAPÁ, NO PODEMOS DEMOSTRARLES QUE SOMOS FELICES ESTANDO JUNTOS YA QUE NO LO ACEPTARAN!-. El chico la observaba sorprendido. Nunca la vio tan enfurecida o llorando de esa manera. La chica dejo de patear el poste para luego tomar fuerza para dar la patada más fuerte de su vida._

_-¡¿ALGÚN PROBLEMA CON QUE ESTEMOS JUNTOOOOOOOS?!-. Luego de esa realmente fuerte patada acompañada de un un gran grito desgarrador que haciendo eco, Rin cayó al piso y Len se arrodillo a su lado __para abrazarla. Rin correspondió el abrazo llorando fuertemente. A Len también le dolía y sufría con la verdad, pero si lloraba no solucionaría nada. Se trago su amargura y con ello su orgullo de hermano mayor para intentar calmar a su hermana..._

_-Tranquila. Todo saldrá bien, saldremos de esto juntos-. Decía fingiendo una dulce sonrisa mientras secaba las lagrimas de su gemela con las palmas de sus manos y luego besaba su frente de forma tierna. Rin pudo sentir los tibios labios de Len en su rostro lo cual la tranquilizo un poco. Ya no se encontraba ningún conocido en la calle. _

_-Hola-. Escucharon una voz familiar. Miraron a una apenada Miku._

_-Neru me aclaro todo. El miedo que ustedes sentían de contarle a los demás lo que sienten uno por el otro para no ser rechazados. Sabíamos que Len sentía algo pero no sabíamos que Rin también. Neru hablo con cada uno de nosotros.-. Los ojos de Rin se llenaron de lagrimas._

_-¿Ne...ru?-. Len sintió un nudo en la garganta. Ella si era una amiga. ¿Porque preocuparse tanto por ellos?-. Decidieron hacer un último paro en la casa de Neru._

_-Rin, Le...-. Neru no pudo terminar de hablar ya que recibió un abrazo de Rin que la dejo muda._

_-Gracias por ser la única que lo entendió. Ya no lo ocultes, solo llora, llora, se que te duele-. Murmuro Rin. Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de Neru como cataratas de forma inconsciente. Neru entendía el sufrimiento de Len y Rin ya que se encontraba enamorada de su hermano mayor (Nero). Rin jalo del brazo a Len para que la abrace y eso fue lo que el hizo. Len sentía que no podía soportar más las ganas de llorar. Nero bajo sin entender el motivo de tanto llanto. Rin y Len se retiraron mientras Neru corría a abrazar a su hermano quien correspondió el abrazo._

_-Ella es asombrosa, hablo con todos para que no suframos. Seguramente siente algo por Nero y es por eso que no quería que a nosotros nos vaya mal-. Len observaba como Rin hablaba ya comprendiendo mejor. Ahora lo único que había que esperar era saber si al fin y al cabo, Megu se encuentra bien y si Haku no lastimo a ninguna otra chica por su obsesión con Len._

_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE..._

_Alguien entró a una habitación hospitalaria donde se alojaba una peliverde recuperándose._

_-¡Toc, Toc!-. Dijo una sonriente Rin entrando lentamente mientras Megu reía. Tras la chica entró su hermano quien llevaba la misma sonrisa._

_-¿Como te encuentras?-. Pregunto el chico dando una furtiva mirada a la habitación._

_-Mucho mejor, solo espero que Haku no cause más daño-. Megu sonrió. _

_-Pero, no creo que sea mala. Simplemente esta enamorada es todo-. Len se encogió de hombros._

_-Yo solo tengo ojos para una chica-. Len miró a Rin quien trato de no sonrojar._

_-L-Len, ¿podemos hablar afuera?-. Len acepto con la cabeza. Salieron un poco hacia afuera._

_-Recuerda que Megu estaba enamorada de ti hace un año. No sabemos como puede tomar esto, no le digas aun, hace mucho que no la vemos-. Rin intentaba evitar otro problema más. Len acepto con la cabeza suspirando y despeinando a su hermana._

_-Es más, creo que para no levantar sospechas deberíamos fingir que salimos con otras persona. Aun que no me guste la idea-. Los ojos de Len se abrieron de forma realmente amplia del asombro._

_-¡¿Que?!-._

_-No es tan difícil, yo fingiré salir con Dell ya que lo sabe y algunos sospechaban que salíamos y tu con Gakupo o Kaito...-. Comento Rin en cierto tono burlón._

_-¡WOWOWWOWOWOW!. ¡¿COMO QUE GAKUPO O KAITO?!. Ademas, ¿tiene que ser Dell?, en la clase hay más chicos que lo saben y ya que elijes déjame elegir a mi-. Rin vacilo un poco y acepto con la cabeza luego de pensar._

_-Espera, antes déjame probarte. ¿Miku?-._

_-mmm...no, muy linda-._

_-¿Luka?-._

_-¡No!, ¡sale con Gakupo!-._

_-¿Aoki?-._

_-Muy simpática-._

_-¿Meiko?-._

_-Ebria, podrías aprovecharte de ella-. _

_-¡RIN!-. Exclamo un sonrojado Len._

_-Jajajajaja...No, ya en serio-._

_-Entonces no me dejaras hablar con IA-._

_-¡¿Tu ex novia?!. Olvídalo-._

_-¿Que tal Neru?, le gusta Nero y nos ayudo mucho-. Rin acepto rápidamente._

_-Yo iré a comprar algo para Megu, acompáñala-. Rin salió corriendo y Len entró a la sala. En el momento que Len entró, la perta se cerro y Megu lo arrincono contra la pared._

_-¡Me-Me-Me-Me-Me-Me-Me-Megu!-. Len se puso nervioso y sonrojo un poco._ _Megu sonrió y colocando una mano en su mejilla lo beso. Len se dejo llevar por el beso, la peliverde parecía besar bien. Megu se aparto lentamente dejando a Len boquiabierto y aun sonrojado._

_-Te sonrojas fácil, veo que aun eres un "niño", si se te puede llamar así-. Len seguía sin hablar del asombro._

_-¿Otro?-. Pregunto._

_-Y...Yo...Yo...Y...-. Len se encontraba realmente nervioso por si mismo, no debía dudar, solo tenía que decir "no", pero algo se lo impedía. La chica sonrió de forma pervertida al notar que Len mordió su labio inferior. Pero...¿acaso no estaba en mal estado?, ¿que estaba pasando?. Megu tomó a Len del brazo llevándolo hacia la camilla y sentándolo en la misma. No dudo ni un segundo y volvió a besar al chico._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-Tal ves debería comprar algo a Len...-. Pensaba na sonrojada Rin buscando algo que le guste a su novio sin saber lo que estaba sucediendo. Se decidió y compro una gaseosa para todos y unos cuantos sandwiches con el poco dinero que tenía debido a que había olvidado parte de el en su casa. Se dirigió al hospital que se encontraba en frente nuevamente y comenzó a subir escaleras._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-Te noto algo dudoso Len-. Decía la chica mientras acariciaba el dorado cabello del chico. Rin ya se encontraba a punto de abrir la puerta pero al abrir encontró a Len parado frente a la camilla y a Megu recostada en ella como cuando entró. Len tomo a Rin del brazo haciendo que a esta se le caiga todo de las manos._

_-Nos vamos-. Fueron las únicas palabras del chico con una mirada ensombrecida antes de llevarse a su hermana del brazo con cierta molestia. Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse de forma sonora, Megu comenzó a llorar desconociéndose a si misma. Una chica de cabello blanco entró provocando que Megu seque rápidamente sus lagrimas._

_-Podría ayudarte...-. Dijo Haku acercándose a ella y extendiendo su mano. Megu dudo debido a la herida que le había causado Haku pero acepto de todas formas._

_¿Le dirá Len lo sucedido a Rin?_

_¿Rin se enterará de la verdad y del verdadero rostro de Megu?_

_¿Piko se unirá a los gemelos y sus amigos o sera un malvado más?._

_¿Habrá un plan malvado que separe a los gemelos?_

_¿Participaran IA o/y Aoki en el próximo capitulo? (si es que hay próximo capitulo D:)_

_¿Que sucederá con los demás?_

_¿Para que sirven tantas preguntas si no generan emoción xD?._

_TODO ESTO Y MUCHOS EN EL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO..._

_**¿CONTINUARA?**_

_GRACIAS POR VER :D. ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO, SI QUIEREN CONTI PORFISS MANDEN UN REVIEW (O COMO SE ESCRIBA XDDDD). GRACIAS, SI SON MÁS DE 2 TIENEN CONTI Y SI SON 2 TAMBIÉN :). BYE BYE~_


	3. Sentimientos Proh Cap3 ¡Chica Tsundere!

___**SENTIMIENTOS PROHIBIDOS 3ERA PARTE :D**_

_**MASCARAMENTAL357**_

___**yuu-chan -yupi**_

_**Momi-Kagamine**_

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIERS O COMO SE ESCRIBA (XD) :DDD. Me hace muy feliz que les aya gustado ñ_ñ. Y me anima mucho a seguir haciendo fics, hasta yo estoy entusiasmada ya que llego del colegio y lo primero que hago es dirigirme a mi cuarto a pensar nuevas ideas que les guste y que sean entretenidas :D.**

**ARIGATO :3**

**Parejas: Len x Rin**

**ADVERTENCIA: Incesto**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Yamaga Corporations :3.**

PD: Tsundere son los personajes anime que tienen una actitud fría o agresiva y ruda y por dentro son sumisos, sensibles, tiernos, pero por alguna razón no les gusta demostrarlo. Algunos para no verse débiles, otros por miedo a ser lastimados, etc... :3 (Lo contrario a Yandare).

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR...

-Podría ayudarte...-. Dijo Haku acercándose a ella y extendiendo su mano. Megu dudo debido a la herida que le había causado Haku pero acepto de todas formas.

¿Le dirá Len lo sucedido a Rin?

¿Rin se enterará de la verdad y del verdadero rostro de Megu?

¿Piko se unirá a los gemelos y sus amigos o sera un malvado más?.

¿Habrá un plan malvado que separe a los gemelos?

¿Participaran IA o/y Aoki en el próximo capitulo? (si es que hay próximo capitulo D:)

¿Que sucederá con los demás?

¿Para que sirven tantas preguntas si no generan emoción xD?.

TODO ESTO Y MUCHOS EN EL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO...

**¿CONTINUARA?**

_**Sentimientos prohibidos Capitulo 3...**_

_Un chico de hermoso cabello blanco se encontraba recostado a un árbol mirando hacia el cielo. El reflejo del sol lo molestaba un poco pero la sombrea de una chica frente a el lo ayudo._

_-Hola-. Saludaba Rin sentándose a su lado. -Estas muy raro, desde que sabes lo de Len y yo te has estado apartando-. Piko sonrió._

_-No te preocupes Rin, te aseguro que no es por eso...es solo que...-. Piko observo las nubes mientras Rin lo interrumpía..._

_-¿Tienes problemas familiares?-. Piko negó con su cabeza._

_-Hablando de todo un poco. ¿Que hay de Len?. El también a actuado de manera extraña últimamente-. Rin comenzó a morder sus uñas y Piko le quito la mano de la boca. -Tienes que dejar de hacer eso cada ves que te preocupas._

_**/Por lo que veo, Piko y Neru resultaron ser muy buenos amigos. Pero me pregunto si podre confiar del todo en Megu sabiendo que hace un año ella se encontraba enamorada de Len. Hasta ahora lo único que se fue que Haku disperso por toda la clase que Len y yo saliamos a pesar de los que Neru y Miku le habían echo.../. **__Pensaba Rin mientras le sonreía falsamente a Piko. De la nada mostró cara de sorpresa._

_-¿Sucede algo?-. Pregunto Piko sin obtener respuesta._

_**/Miku la amarró a la silla con la ayuda de Neru para que ella guarde el secreto, lo cual significa que sabía lo que pasaba entre Len y yo, en ese caso, ¿por qué actuó así?, quizá Haku provoco que perdiera ese recuerdo, por eso Miku quiso intentar que Len y yo dejaremos de pelear en el colegió a pesar de que su hermano se lo impidió debido a que en esos segundos tal ves estuvo a punto de recordar. Poco a poco esto comienza a tener sentido, quien lastimo a Megu fue Haku, eso significa que intento asesinarla. En ese caso, Haku esta enamorada de Len, no, no esta enamorada, esta obsesionada.../.**_ _Rin sobresalto del susto al sentir una mano en su hombro que interrumpió de forma repentina sus pensamientos._

_-¿Rin?-. Fue lo único que dijo Piko mientras esta sonreía._

_-Jajaja, lo siento mucho-. Piko elevo una ceja asombrado._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-¿M...Matar...a Rin?-. Pregunto Megu temblando mientras Haku sonreía de forma amable y natural como si estuviese hablando de pelar una manzana o pasear un perro._

_-Así es. Ella es la molestia-. Haku le mostró el cuchillo con el cual la hirió. -No se te ocurra traicionarme, tengo 2 más y no me asusta la sangre-. Megu parecía estar algo nerviosa. Tomo el cuchillo y acepto con su cabeza. Para Haku era normal ya que había intentado matar a Rin no hace mucho tiempo._

_**/Mucho antes, cuando apenas la conocí era muy tierna y amables...sera que...es...¿se transformo en una psicópata por obsesión.../. **__Pensaba Megu observando el arma del delito mientras Haku se retiraba._

CAPITULO 3: Chica Tsundere...

_Piko paseaba por el parque mientras Len y Rin simplemente se detuvieron al ver una banca para que Piko pueda pensar. El sabía lo que había echo Megu con Len debido a que eran mejores amigos, pero se aparto de ella ya que no quería estar cerca de alguien tan traicionera, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que le dolía y no podía traicionarla contándoselo a Rin, ya que también estaría traicionando a Len, pero si no se lo contaba a Rin la estaría traicionando._

_-¡WAAAAA!-. Exclamo casi gritando mientras daba una patada al aire. Todo era tan confuso. Suspiro mirando hacia el cielo._

_/No puedo estar enamorado de Meg.../. Alguien que tropezó arriba de el provoco que sus pensamientos se interrumpan. Dando una furtiva mirada a la chica frotando su cabeza y que casi provoca que ambos caigan al piso le sonrió._

_-¿Estas bi...?-. Piko fue interrumpido._

_-¡¿Porque te paras de forma repentina?!-. La chica parecía molesta. Su nombre era Miki, de cabello rojizo que hacía fuego con sus propios ojos. A pesar de notarse la molestia se podía notar un leve sonrojo en la chica._

_Mientras tanto..._

_-Rin, aun no te e dicho algo muy importante para mi...-. Rin observo a su hermano, hace ya varios días que el chico actuaba de una forma extraña. Sonrió colocando una mano en su mejilla. Len cerró con fuerza su mano convirtiéndola en un fuerte puño. _

_-Megu no es quien tu crees. Ella...intento seducirme...-. Rin solo sonrió dejando que unos cuantos mechones rubios cubran sus ojos._

_-Lo sabía, sabía que no debía confiar en esa perra-. A len no le importo que fuese un lugar público, así que coloco sus manos al rededor de su cara y la beso en los labios mientras ésta correspondía. El chico se sentía culpable, y de echo debía hacerlo, ya que se dejo llevar por sus impulsos masculinos. _

_-Siempre tiene que suceder algo que nos quiera separar-. Dijo Rin sonriente. -Por cierto, ¿hiciste algo para impedirlo?-. Len se sorprendió y luego negó con su cabeza. Sabía que debía ser sincero. Su hermana se paro del asiento._

_-Creo que ya hemos recibido muchos mensajes de que somos hermanos y no debemos hacer esto...-. Sonría con lagrimas en los ojos. -Sin remordimientos-. Luego de estas palabras, Len intento detener a Rin pero esta salió corriendo. Megu se encontraba escondida detrás de un árbol observando. Luego observo el cuchillo que llevaba en su mano, cerro los ojos y negó con su cabeza mirando hacia el cielo. Ella podía ser mala hasta cierto punto, si Len y Rin se encontraban en el piso no podía patearlos. Lo justo, justo es. Se fue solo pudiendo esperar que Haku no se entere de lo sucedido, de camino encontró a Piko discutiendo con una chica. Dejo caer el cuchillo y salió corriendo._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-¡RIN!-. Grito un desesperado adolescente golpeando la puerta de la casa de Miku la cual no se encontraba muy lejos. La chica entró corriendo a la casa de su amiga y no quería salir. Miku abrió la puerta sonriente._

_-Tranquilo solo se encuentra un poco dolida-. Coloco una mano en el hombro del chico._

_-Tal ves debas dejar que duerma aquí por hoy, creo que necesita tiempo, ademas, Megu y Neru estarán con nosotras-. Susurraba Miku._

_-Es que Megu...-. Miku le cerró la puerta en la cara. El chico acepto su derrota y se fue angustiado._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Piko intentaba hacer reír a Miki quien se encontraba sonrojada pero no reía ni una ves._

_-No lo entiendo, eres una chica fría, agresiva y a la ves tímida-. Ella negó con su cabeza. Ambos se encontraban sentados bajo un árbol. Escondió su cabeza entre sus rodillas mientras abrazaba las mismas. El sonrió._

_MÁS TARDE..._

_Ya era de noche, Rin todavía no quería regresar a su casa por lo que el chico se encontraba solitario y recostado en su cama. Ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de cambiar de atuendo. Se paro y se dirigió al cuarto de su hermana recostándose en la cama de la misma como si quisiera entender lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la chica. Miró hacia el techo y suspiro. Por su mente cruzo el triste rostro de su hermana. Le resulto extraño que no lo hubiese golpeado. Escucho la puerta abrirse y se encamino a el comedor. _

_-¿¡Que haces en mi casa!?-. Len se desconcertó. La chica corrió a su cuarto buscando algo con lo cual golpear a Len pero este corrió lanzando a la adolescente arriba de la cama y lanzándose encima de ella para luego tomarla de las muñecas. Ambos sonrojaron._

_-¿¡Que rayos te pasa!?-. Exclamo Len llegando a la histeria._

_-¡No te conozco, entro a mi casa y te encuentro de lo más calmad...!-. Len beso a Rin pero luego noto que siguió chillando. Naturalmente cuando esta de mal humor y Len la besa ella simplemente hace silencio pero no funciono esta ves. Volvió a besar a la chica quien guardo silencio pero no le quito la mirada de molestia. Len se sentía extraño cada ves que la besaba. No era la Rin Kagamine que siempre conoció._

_-¿Sentiste algo?-. Pregunto Len después de besar sus labios. Rin negó con su cabeza sonrojada y Len la volvió a besar y nuevamente la chica reprobó con su cabeza. Ella realmente lo había olvidado, todos sus recuerdos con respecto a Len fueron borrados gracias a Haku y a Megu. La misma técnica que empleo Haku con Miku fue la misma que le pidió a Megu que empleara con Rin._

_-Rin te lo suplico no me hagas esto...-. Rogaba Len desesperado. Rin se sorprendió al sentir una lagrima que decidió escapar de los ojos del chico chocar en su tibia mejilla. En ese instante sus miradas se cruzaron por 10 interminables minutos en total silencio. Un tenue susurro de esperanza dejo a Len casi petrificado..._

_-¿L-Len...?-. Susurro Rin de forma casi inaudible. Nuevamente un bache de silencio inundo la habitación. -Solo...recuerdo tu nombre...pero...eres muy similar a mi...-. Len seguía sin responder. Solo acarició el cabello de la chica luego de ver que colocó ambas manos en sus labios._

_-¡Se supone que soy tu hermana!, ¡no debiste besarme!-. Len la abrazo._

_-Lo siento...solo quería ver si podías recuperar algún recuerdo...-. El chico tubo que soportar las ganas de llorar. Le dio un dulce beso en la frente seguido de otra pequeña caricia y luego se retiró del cuarto. Al entrar en su cuarto comenzó a llorar sin consuelo. Nunca en su vida había sufrido tanto. Era como comenzar de cero._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Megu se encontraba arrollada en el piso temblando nuevamente mientras se desangraba._

_-Ya no te necesito-. Fueron las palabras de Haku frente a la chica. Neru y Miku se encontraban amarradas a una silla cada una y amordazadas sin escapatoria. Haku coloco la punta del cuchillo en el cuello de Neru presionando levemente._

_-Es una lastima, dos chicas tan atractivas y amistosas que terminaran muertas-. La sonrisa de Haku provocaba algo de terror. Neru negó con su cabeza mientras Miku no dejaba de moverse intentando liberarse..._

_La vista de Megu comenzaba a tornarse borroso debido a las lagrimas...podía sentir como poco a poco su vida se esfumaba como niebla..._

_-Perdón...-. Rogó Megu de forma casi inaudible a Neru y Miku. Muy dentro de ella pedía disculpas a Len y a Rin._

_Mientras tanto..._

_Meiko hablaba por teléfono con Luka..._

_-¿¡Gakupo esta contigo!?. ¡Claro que puede venir, debe venir!-. Meiko parecía estar apresurada._

_**CONTINUARA... **_

_**Gracias por sus hermosos rewiers :3. Me alegra haberles echo recordad a bob esponja (?) xDDDD. (Yuu-Chan :3). Momi-Kagamine aquí esta el cap que DEBÍA ESTAR :D. MASCARAMENTAL357, jijijiji, tenías razón, Haku en Yandere y Piko es buenito :P xP.**_

_**BYE BYE~~~ :3**_


	4. SENTIMIENTOS PRO CAP4: no me duele

SENTIMIENTOS PROHIBIDOS (PARTE 4)...

¡Hello! :D

No se cuantas partes are pero seguramente no queden muchas :(, de todas formas no se preocupen ya que are un capi extra que sea gracioso .W. jijijiji. ¡Ah!, ¿creen que la historia

es demasiado triste o así les gusta :3?.

Gracias MASCARAMENTAL357 y Momi-Kagamine por sus reviers :DDDD. Arigatoooo :P.

**Momi-Kagamine** :3: Wow, nunca creí poder hacer llorar a alguien con alguna de mis historias O/O. ¡Arigato :D!. Me alegro muuuuuuchisimo de que te guste :D.

**MASCARAMENTAL357 **:D: Si, lo se, a Piko lo iba a poner como malvado pero...¡tiene una carita de bueno x3! ¡Arigato :DDD!, también me alegra muuuushisimo que te guste :P

**Yuu-Chan yuupi ;)**: Aun que no hallas comentado este capi :P (aun que tal ves cuando lo sube ya lo ayas comentado xD), también agradezco que los leas y me alegra muuuuuuchisimo que te gusten :3.

DICLAIMER: VOCALOID Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN...

PAREJAS: RIN X LEN

ENJOY :D...

**SENTIMIENTOS PROHIBIDOS**

**Capitulo 4: "No me duele nada..."**

_La peliturqueza comenzaba a despertar. Pestañeó un par de veces para dejar de ver borroso y "refregó" sus ojos. Sentándose en la camilla donde se encontraba recostadas cubrió su rostro con ambas manos._

_-¿Miku?-. Escucho la voz de su hermano mayor quien se encontraba sentado en una silla a su lado. Ella no lo había notado._

_-¡Mikuo!-. Se sorprendió. -Deberías estar en clases, no cuidando de mi-. Miku comenzaba a sentirse culpable. Su hermano negó con su cabeza._

_-Estas en un hospital, no te sientas mal, si estoy aquí es debido a que quiero, ya que no tengo por que cuidarte aquí dentro-. Su hermano sonrió. Miku devolvió la sonrisa._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-Me alegra que recuerdes a las demás-. Decía un sonriente Len tomando de la mano a su hermana. El se encontraba sentado en una silla junto a la camilla al igual que Mikuo con Miku. Rin devolvió la sonrisa de forma amarga._

_-Lamento aun no recordar absolutamente todo sobre ti-. Len se asombro, por un asegundo creyó haber visto la mirada de Rin ensombrecida. Le sonrió a su pequeña hermana y la despeino._

_-Ya vuelvo, iré a comprar algo-. Len salió sonriente, mas al salir no pudo evitar llorar. Los visitantes y enfermeros que pasaban por allí lo observaban con lastima. Len se fue para poder comprar algo a su hermana y mientras eso sucedía un enfermero entró a su cuarto._

_-¿Te sientes mejor?-. Pregunto el chico sonriendo._

_-Si, es decir, por alguna extraña razón...siento que debería estar triste, pero no puedo-. El enfermero coloco una mano en su hombro._

_-Eso es debido a que alguien más intenta soportar todo el dolor para disminuir tu sufrimiento-. Rin dio una furtiva mirada al rostro de el enfermero y luego mantuvo su mirada en sus manos._

_-¿Alguien...más?-._

_-Así es. No es todo, naturalmente ese alguien también intenta ocultar dicho sufrimiento, algunos lo hacen siendo violentos y agresivos, otros simplemente actúan de forma normal. Es realmente doloroso y el solo pensarlo es...-. El enfermero no pudo terminar ya que Len entró con un refresco y algunas golosinas._

_-Lo siento...no sabía...-. Len fue interrumpido._

_-Puede recuperarse desde su casa con medicamentos y demás, es inútil que se quede aquí, simplemente tuvimos que revisar su estado para saber cuan grave es-. Len acepto con su cabeza sonriendo._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-No, y no esto herida. Pero de no ser por ti, Gakupo y Luka, no estaría aquí hablando y Miku no estaría herida, estaríamos muertas gracias a esa perra traicionera y a esa hija de p...-. Neru parecía molesta con Megu y Haku. Meiko la interrumpió rapidamente._

_-¡Neru!, ¡Neru!. Tranquilízate-. Calmaba Meiko con una sonrisa._

_-Hola chicas-. Saludaba Piko con una sonrisa acercándose._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-¡¿QUE?!-. Exclamaba Len hablando por teléfono casi gritando. -¡¿TAN PRONTO REGRESARAN?!-. El chico parecía muy alterado. Cortó luego de escuchar a su madre terminar de hablar por teléfono. Miki se detuvo al ver a Len._

_-¿Que haces aquí?-. Pregunto el chico asombrado con una sonrisa. Había reencontrado a una amiga de la infancia._

_-Escuche que estabas cuidando a alguien, así que vine a verte-. Miki esbozo una sonrisa. _

_-Gracias-. Len saludo a Miki y ella correspondió el saludo. Un chico de cabello blanco se acerco junto con Neru y Meiko._

_-¿Miki?-. Pregunto Piko mientras ella golpeaba su frente con la palma de su mano._

_-No puede ser-. Mascullo la chica mirando a Piko de reojo. El sonrió y ella se asombro al bajar la mano y sentir el dedo del chico en medio de su frente._

_-Deja de ser tan mal humorada-. El chico hizo un poco de fuerza provocando que la chica retroceda un paso con cara de pocos amigos. Len volvió a la habitación Rin junto con los demás. Rin saludo a todos como lo hace habitualmente. Solo había olvidado a Len, ya que a Miki no la conocía por lo que se presentaron. Ella ya se encontraba con una falda voleada de color negro por arriba de las rodillas, una camisa de color rosa y botas negras._

_-¿Piensas salir con esa falda?-. Pregunto Len mientras Rin elevaba una ceja y luego comenzó a reír. Len sonrojo. A pesar de que ya no fuera su novia, siempre sería su hermano mayor y eso no lo cambiaría nadie._

_-Tranquilo, hace calor-. Todos juntos acompañaron a los gemelos a su casa._

_YA EN CASA DE LOS KAGAMINE..._

_Luka y Gakupo decidieron visitar a los gemelos para ver como seguía Rin junto con Kaito y Dell. Len se dirigió a la cocina mientras todos se ubicaran en la mesa del comedor. Len sirvió galletas como una pequeña merienda y se sentó a hablar y comer junto a los demás. A pesar de que reía y bromeaba, no era el mismo Len de siempre._

_-Len-. Lo nombro Rin en un reiterado momento._

_-No me duele...-. A Rin no le dolía todo lo malo que ocurría, simplemente sonrió. Sentía como si Len estuviese llevando al hombro todo ese dolor, aun si le dolía a Len le dolía aun más. _

_-N-No comprendo...-. Todos se asombraron al ver que Rin se paro y dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba Len lo abrazo con fuerza. El chico quedo petrificado. Luego de unas horas todos se retiraron y casi sin notarlo paso de ser las 5:15 de la tarde a las 10:00 de la noche. _

_-¿Estas bien?-. Pregunto Len bajando de las escaleras al ver a Rin sentada en el piso en un rincón de la casa bebiendo un vaso de jugo de naranja. Ella abrazo sus rodillas y acepto con la cabeza seriamente por lo que Len subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a su cuarto. En la mente de Rin comenzaron a correr imágenes en blanco y negro de Len despeinando su cabello y en algunas besando sus labios. Las imágenes corrían de forma rápida. De pronto comenzó a recordar lo que Len le había dicho de Megu. Escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas. Sentía angustia y ganas de llorar, pero el llanto no brotaba._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Len se encontraba llorando en el silencio de su habitación. El silenció se interrumpió al entrar una chica corriendo de forma ruidosa y besar sus labios. Len correspondió el beso._

_-¡Perdón!, ¡fui una completa estúpida!-. Len se alegró. Al parecer su hermana lo había recordado. _

_-El idiota fui yo por dejarme llevar. Pero ahora todo esta bien, ya no hay nada que nos separe-. Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente. Len comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Rin mientras lloraba._

_-¿Que sucede?-. Escucharon una dulce voz femenina._

_-¡Mamá!-. Exclamaron Len y Rin asombrados._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-Oye Megu...-. Haku se encontraba recostada en su cama y a su lado parada Gumi._

_-Solo por casualidad, ¿tu no habrás robado la pastilla de la memoria y se la habrás entregado a la zorra de Rin, no?-. Megu negó con miedo esperando a que Haku le crea. Por eso Rin había recordado. Megu le coloco en el vaso una pequeña pastilla que se disuelve rápidamente para que recuerde todo lo que este relacionado con Len, a pesar de que actúa de forma rápida, algunos recuerdos con respecto a lo olvidado anteriormente serán descuidados hasta el día siguiente._

_-Sabes Haku, creo que deberías volver a ser la de antes-. Haku se sentó en la cama en la cual se encontraba recostada._

_-¡Vete de aquí!-. Megu salió rápidamente de la habitación. Haku comenzó a llorar._

_**/Si tan solo no sintiera nada por el sería mucho más fácil, ¡debí matar a Rin cuando tuve la oportunidad/.**_ _Pensaba Haku rompiendo en llanto. Megu volvió a entrar._

_-¿Sabes que?, ¡ya estoy harta!, ¡arregla esto como puedas tu sola!, ¡no estas enamorada, simplemente eres una estúpida niña mimada que siempre consigue lo que quiere y esta acostumbrada a eso!-. Megu tenía una leve herida en su abdomen por lo que no podía pelear con Haku físicamente, pero es lo único que salvaba a la peliblanca de una paliza. Megu se fue molesta dejando a Haku solitaria._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_El padre saludo a sus hijos y se encamino a la habitación de el y su esposa. El hombre era muy similar a sus hijos lo que delataba que ellos habían salido más parecidos a su padre que a su madre. Los chicos se encontraban sentados en el sofá del comedor mientras su madre les contaba anécdotas de el viaje._

_**/que poca suerte que tengo.../.**_ _Pensaba Len fingiendo escuchar a su madre. Cuando su madre se retiro a la cocina, Rin se abalanzo arriba de su hermano colocando una mano en la pierna del mismo y otra en la mejilla. Ambos sonrojaron._

_-¿¡Que haces Rin!?-. Preguntaba susurrando el chico mientras colocaba ambas manos en los hombros de la chica._

_-Se que con mamá y papá aquí tendremos muy pocos momentos a solas...-. Susurro la chica acariciando la mejilla de Len quien le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Se apartaron rápidamente al escuchar pasos. Pudieron suponer que era su padre bajando las escaleras. _

_-Ya vuelvo chicos-. Dijo una sonriente madre retirándose de la casa. El padre de ambos chicos se paro frente a ellos. _

_-¿¡Creen correcto estar enamorados uno del otro!?-. El padre se notaba molesto. Tomo las llaves del bolsillo y cerro la puerta con llave por si la madre llegaba a entrar. El padre comenzó a hacer sonar sus dedos y Len abrazo a Rin mirando a su padre con cierto odio. Len se aferro a su hermano con todas sus fuerzas pero como su padre era más fuerte logro apartarla tomándola bruscamente del brazo. Intento golpear a la chica pero Len se interpuso lastimándose y cayendo al suelo._

_-¡LEN!-. Exclamo Rin asustada._

_Unas horas más tarde..._

_-¡Habrán!-. Gritaba una desesperada madre golpeando la puerta de su propia casa. Todo aquello que había comprado se encontraba desparramado en el suelo e incluso se había roto el envase que contenía la leche derramando la misma._

_Mientras, del lado de adentro..._

_La chica se encontraba desmayada en el suelo debido a que su padre la golpeo sin tener consideración de que era una chica. El padre había escapado pero no sabían exactamente por donde. Len se encontraba en el piso muy golpeado al igual que su hermana. Se arrastro como pudo llorando hasta poder tomar la mano de su hermana._

_/Lo único que quiero es ser feliz contigo.../. Pensaba Len. Se arrastro un poco más hasta terminar arriba de su hermana y poder acariciar suavemente su cabello. Cerró los ojos sonrojado y se asombro al escuchar..._

_-Lo...único que quiero es...ser feliz contigo...Len-. Sintió la cálida mano de su hermana en su mejilla seguido de un tierno beso. El sonrió como pudo notando como sus propias lagrimas caían en el rostro de su hermana uniéndose con las de la misma. La madre llamo a la policía quien los ayudo. La madre colocó una denuncia a su esposo como debe ser. Al llegar a la casa, Len y Rin le explicaron todo a su madre._

_-¿Están seguros?-. Pregunto una dudosa y angustiada madre. Len acepto con la cabeza. -Vengan a aquí-. La madre abrió sus brazos sonrientes. Len y Rin aceptaron el abrazo igual de sonrientes. Al fin podían estar tranquilos con respecto a sus problemas familiares. La madre se retiro a su cuarto y los gemelos durmieron juntos en el cuarto de Rin._

_-Me siento como una chica-. Se burlaba Len mientras abrazaba a su sonrojada gemela en la cama._

_-Jajaja, eres un tonto-._

_-Rin...-._

_-¿Sucede algo?-. Len se sonrojo._

_-Eres vi...-. Len se detuvo al ver el rostro inocente de su hermana y le dio la espalda sonrojado._

_-¡Anda Len!, ¿que sucede?-. La chica se sentó y notando que luego de unos segundos no consiguió respuesta volvió a recostarse._

_-Dulces sueños, Len-. Len sonrojo un poco y sonrió al sentir las manos de su hermana jugar con su cabello._

_-Dulces sueños, Rin-. La chica sonrió alegre._

_CONTINUARA..._

_Creo que este capitulo fue un poco triste y muy romántico a la ves xD. No se si les guste esta combinación, ustedes opinen en los reviers :3._

_BYE BYE :D~~~~_


	5. Confesiones de todo tipo (¿tímido?)

SENTIMIENTOS PROHIBIDOS (PARTE 5)...

PENULTIMO (SIN CONTAR EL CAP DE REGALO NÚMERO 7)

_**NO ESTA PERMITIDO QUE ESTE O CUALQUIERA DE MIS FICS SE PUBLIQUE EN OTROS FOROS, PAGS, ETC...SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO :), Sorry**_

¡Hello! :D. Creo que en la parte romántica la aburrí un poco xDDD pero es que me esmere mucho para que Len rebelaba absolutamente todos sus sentimientos hacia Rin ya que carezco de imaginación :S xP. Espero les guste :3.

Gracias MASCARAMENTAL357 y Momi-Kagamine por sus reviers :DDDD. Arigatoooo :P.

DICLAIMER: VOCALOID Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN...

PAREJAS: RIN X LEN/ MIKI X PIKO/ MEGU X PIKO

ADVERTENCIA: Incesto

PD: Si existe un vocaloid llamado LEON, si no me creen busquen en google xD, es muy similar a Len pero más alto y de más edad O_o, y claro que también existe Lily, ella ya es más conocida pero si tienen dudas...¡Aguante google! xDDD. ¡Ah!, también existe Sonika :3.

ENJOY :D...

**SENTIMIENTOS PROHIBIDOS**

**Capitulo 5: Confesiones de todo tipo (¿un chico tímido?)...**

_El padre de Rin y Len era muy parecido a ellos. Su nombre es Leon, y el de su madre es Lily. Len comenzaba a despertar. Pestañeó un par de veces de forma perezosa. Sintió como si algo estuviese arriba de su cuerpo y al darse cuenta de que era Rin sonrojo. La camisa de Len se encontraba elevada hasta su estomago delatando que durante la noche se había movido mucho. Su hermana tenía la cabeza apoyada en su estomago y dormía cómodamente._

_-Hmp...Len...-. Rin estaba soñando._

_**/¿Esta soñando conmigo?/. **__Coloco una mano en la mejilla de Rin y sonrió pensando en lo frágil que se veía. Se puso un poco nervioso al sentir que Rin subió su cabeza hasta el pecho._

_-L...Len no...-. Mascullo la chica sonrió durmiendo. Len quería despertarla, pero la curiosidad de en que soñaba comenzó a apoderarse de el. Se sonrojo aun peor y quedo observando a la chica al escuchar un leve gemido._

_-¡ESPERA!-. Grito la chica despertando bruscamente y luego golpeo a Len en la cabeza._

_-¡¿QUE RAYOS...?!-. Grito un molesto Len._

_-¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO!-. Grito Rin sonrojada._

_-¡SI YO NO TE HICE NA...da!. Rin...¿q-que estabas...?-. Len se sonrojo pero no llegó a terminar de formular la pregunta porque su madre abrió la puerta._

_-No griten tanto, recuerden que hoy tienen colegio-. La madre sonrió y se fue cerrando la puerta. Len se acomodo la camisa mientras Rin acariciaba la cabeza del chico._

_-Perdón...-. Dijo Rin sonriendo y sonrojada._

_-¿Con q-que so-soñabas?-. Pregunto Len y Rin negó y lo saco de su cuarto empujándolo y cerrando la puerta en su cara. Len sabía que tarde o temprano sucedería "algo" y creyó que ese "algo" era lo que Rin soñó y de echo si lo era. Se dirigió hacia el baño para ducharse mientras Rin se colocaba el uniforme en su habitación. Rin bajo corriendo las escaleras y se sentó en la mesa a lado de su madre no sin antes saludarla con un tierno beso en la mejilla._

_-Buenos días hija, ¿que hay de tu herm...novio?-. Rin comenzó a reír al notar el esfuerzo de su madre por recordar que ya no eran solamente hermanos._

_-Jajajajajaja, tranquila, jajajaja, somos consientes de que a pesar de estar juntos somos hermanos. No nos molesta-. Calmó Rin con una sonrisa. Se dirigió a la cocina para traer unas cuantas tostadas y colocarlas sobre la mesa mientras su madre buscaba la mantequilla en la heladera. Salieron corriendo hacia la puerta al escuchar gritos. Vieron a el padre de _

_Rin a punto de golpear a Haku quien llevaba el uniforme. Haku cerro fuertemente los ojos pero los abrió notando que el golpe nunca llegó. Se asombro al ver un mechón rubio frente a ella y al mirar al suelo Rin se encontraba arrodillada con un hilo de sangre que salía de su nariz._

_-R-Rin...-. La rubia se paro y Haku coloco ambas manos en sus hombros._

_-¡No lo hagas, no merezco que me protejas!-. Rin se quitó las manos de Haku de forma agresiva y desafiando a su padre con la mirada._

_-Ya veo. Tienes eres tan valiente como Len-. Fueron las palabras de Leon. Lily corrió a ayudar pero el hombre la lanzó hacia el piso. El hombre volvió a golpear a Rin haciendo que caiga al suelo. Haku se arrodillo para mover a Rin._

_-N-No lo entiendo...¿por que?-. Pregunto Haku. Rin se paro con dificultad._

_-¡Rin, mamá!-. Se escucharon los gritos de un chico uniformado pero con su cabello mojado que corrió parándose frente a su hermana y Haku y luego extendió sus brazos._

_-Ya nos volveremos a ver Haku, me debes un pequeño favor...-. El hombre sonrió de forma pervertida y se retiro. Rin extendió la mano para hacer las pases a Haku quien estuvo a punto de aceptar pero salió corriendo._

_YA EN EL COLEGIO..._

_Rin, Len y los demás tuvieron clases de forma normal. Ya era la hora de la salida y Len salía antes que Rin pero decidió esperarla..._

_MIENTRAS TANTO FUERA DEL COLEGIO...(MÁS ESPECÍFICAMENTE EN LA PUERTA)..._

_-Eres una estúpida...Ademas...-. Leon toma a Haku del brazo..._

_-Aun me debes un pequeño favor...-. Len tomo Haku de ambas muñecas. Los ojos de la chica se inundaron en lagrimas de desesperación. Sabía bien que si gritaba podía salir lastimada. Solo podía dejar que Leon se la llevara a algún lugar y hacer todo lo que el le pidiese. Leon no la sostenía muy fuerte, por lo que a Len le fue fácil jalar a Haku de su brazo libre provocando que se suelte de las manos de su propio padre._

_-Quédate detrás de mi-. Haku acepto con la cabeza y obedeció al instante. El padre de Len volteó viendo a Gakupo, Nero, Mikuo, Kaito, Dell y Piko lo que provoco que salga corriendo._

_-¡Ya basta!, ¡no hagas esto!-. Exclamo Haku casi gritando. Len volteó y extendió su mano como Rin. Haku dudo y dudo hasta que acepto la amistad de Len y los demás. Todos sonrieron esperando que Haku realmente cambie de actitud._

_Mientras tanto..._

_La chica de cabello verde corría por los pasillos. A pesar de ser parecida a Megu no lo era. Se detuvo frente a Rin quien salía de clases._

_-¡Meg...!-. Detuvo su grito de molestia al notar que no era Megu. -¡Sonika!-. Exclamo abrazándola mientras ella correspondía el abrazo. Al parecer era una chica muy conocida, demasiado, de echo, era la 2da ex novia de Len (después de IA)._

_-¡Rin!, me acabo de transferir a este colegio. Ven, salgamos-. Ambas se dirigieron hacia afuera y vieron a Haku sonriendo y hablando con los chicos. Rin sonrió abiertamente y corrió a abrazar a Haku quien comenzó a reír._

_-¡Lo ves!, solo necesitabas cariño-. Haku la miró asombrada y luego acepto con la cabeza. _

_-¡So-So-Sonika!-. Len fingió una exagerada sonrisa._

_**/¡Si Megu le cuenta lo de la trampa que me tendió me matara!/. **__Len comenzaba a imaginar sus muertes y en todas la asesina era Sonika quien le sonrió y saludo con un abrazo. _

_-¡EJEM!-. Rin aclaro su garganta lo que provoco que Sonika se aparte._

_-¿Celosa chica de faldas cortas?-. Pregunto Len en tono bromista pero demostrando que no le gustada la falda negra que Rin llevaba la ves pasada. Todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares menor Rin y Len quienes se quedaron paseando junto con Haku para conocerla mejor y asegurarse de no volver a ser traicionados. Haku dirigió su mirada al piso al ver que Len y Rin se tomaron discretamente de la mano._

_-Len, Rin...Lo siento, yo ordene a Megu que provocara todo ese daño, lo lamento mucho-. Len y Rin se miraron mutuamente unos segundos y luego la miraron con una sonrisa de satisfacción._

_-No te preocupes-. Dijo Len sonriendo de manera amable provocando que Haku se ponga nerviosa, Rin lo notó pero le causo ternura por lo que prefirió no opinar y sonreír._

_-¡Ah!-. Exclamo Haku al casi pecharse contra Dell._

_-Lo siento...Regresé ya que olvide algo en el colegio-. Dell sonrió sin notar el sonrojo de su prima._

_-N-No, esta bien-. Haku se encontraba nerviosa. Len y Rin miraron asombrados, no era la misma Haku de siempre, quizá nunca tubo el valor de hacer lo que Megu hizo con Len debido a que muy en el fondo siempre fue así de tímida._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_-¡Tu no te mueves de aquí!-. Leon arrinconando a Sonika contra la pared mientras le hablaba con vos sensual. La chica sonrojó a más no poder._

_-¡SUÉLTAME PERVERTIDO!-. Grito Sonika a lo que el le tapo la boca. Se encontraban en un callejón solitario._

_-¡Hazme lo que quieras pero deja a mi hermana!-. Exclamo Megu en el piso. Su mejilla se encontraba roja debido a un golpe que el hombre le había dado._

_-Déjala...-. Escucho la vos de Piko quien se encontraba acompañado de Miki. El hombre soltó a Sonika no sin antes quitarle de los labios un pequeño beso._

_-Una linda chica como tu no debería de estar aquí con ese vestido...-. Miki elevo una ceja. Ella llevaba un vestido muy corto de color blanco que llevaba dibujado una estrella azul en medio. Miki camino tranquilamente y se arrodillo frente a Sonika para ayudarla a pararse. Se dirigió a donde se encontraba Megu ayudándola de igual manera pasando por alto al padre de Rin y Len. Los ojos de Megu se llenaron de lagrimas._

_-Son unos...-. El hombre no pudo terminar gracias a un puño en su estomago._

_-Cállate-. Dijo Miki dejando caer de rodillas al hombre. Piko tomo a Megu y Sonika del brazo y se las llevo corriendo._

_-Maldito estúpido-. Al parecer Miki tenía mucha fuerza debido a que el hombre se mantuvo en el piso. Miki saco su celular del bolsillo para llamar a la policía. Cuando corto..._

_-Te pudrirás en la cárcel por hijo de...-. Miki no pudo terminar ya que el hombre la hizo caer jalándola del pie y se subió arriba de ella._

_-Se nota que no sabes con quien te metes...-. Miki coloco una mano en el pecho del hombre y la deslizo hasta el estomago del mismo. Ambos sonrieron pero Miki golpeó a Leon en un lugar sagrado para los hombres y cuando este se aparto gateó hasta poder librarse, se paro y salió corriendo._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Llegaron a la casa de Piko quien cerro las cortinas dejando todo en una tenue obscuridad y tranco las puertas._

_-Gracias...-. Agradeció Megu algo sonrojada mientras limpiaba su corta falda tableada ya que estaba sucia._

_-No tienes que hacer esto...Pero...¿puedo ir al baño?...¡Lo siento!-. Dijo Sonika apenada y sonriente._

_-Jeje, no te preocupes. Subiendo las escaleras a la derecha-. Sonrió Piko._

_**/¿Desde cuando su sonrisa es tan...?/.**_ _Pensaba Megu algo sonrojada. Su subió rápidamente las escaleras y ella se sentó en el sofá nerviosa. Se asombro a ver a Piko a su lado muy cerca de sus labios._

_-L-Lo siento...pero tengo que comprobar algo...-. Decía Piko. Megu lo beso pero en la mente de Piko paso la imagen de Miki que provoco que empuje a Megu y se dirija a la cocina. Megu suspiró._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Len y Rin ya se encontraban en su casa al igual que Haku en la suya. Rin corrió a recostarse en la cama pero sintió a Len arriba de ella..._

_**/¡Len no sientas vergüenza, es tu única oportunidad!/. **__Pensaba Len en su esfuerzo de no sonrojarse. Por su parte, Rin ya se encontraba sonrojada._

_-Perdón Rin. Pero es demasiado excitante verte con el uniforme-. Confeso Len con una vos sensual y con una sonrisa un tanto pícara provocando que Rin baje un poco su falda colegial._

_-¡P-Pervertido!-. Rin se encontraba sonrojada. Sabía que Len no era así siempre por lo que supuso lo que el mismo estaba pensando. Las mejillas de Len comenzaron a ponerse un poco rojas. La chica se puso muy nerviosa al ver que Len mordió levemente su labio inferior._

_-¡E-E-Espera!-. La chica coloco ambas manos en el pecho del chico para empujarlo pero este la tomo de ambas muñecas._

_-No voy a obligarte. ¿Vas a echarte para atrás ahora?-. Rin se quedo en silencio pero sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, como si inconscientemente estuviese rogándole con la mirada que la haga solamente de el, lo cual Len comprendió a la perfección sonriendo._

_-N-No me gusta esa sonrisa...Mamá sabe que estamos juntos pero vernos así ya sería demasiado para ella...-. Len elevo una ceja._

_-Mamá no vendrá hasta las 10:30 de la noche...-. Dijo Len sonriendo. -Ademas...-. Len se acerco al rostro de Rin casi a punto de besar sus labios sin borrar su sonrisa. -Esa falda aun me tiene inquieto-._

_-¡Deja de decir ese tipo de cosas!-. Exclamo Rin sonrojada._

_-No es solo eso...te ves tan tierna sonrojada y esos hermosos ojos azules...-. Rin se sonrojo a más no poder. Len, notando esto siguió no sin antes acercarse como si fuese a besar sus labios..._

_-Tu respiración es nerviosa...No deberías tener miedo-. Rin mostró cara de asombro sin borrar su sonrojo. Len siempre fue tierno pero no tanto, ademas, el nunca fue pervertido. _

_-Tu perfume me vuelve loco...antes de que me confesaras lo que sentías por mi siempre quería acariciar tu cabello pero debido a que me ponía nervioso solo lograba despeinarte. Tu inocencia es una de las tantas cosas que te hacen diferente a las demás al igual que tu honestidad. La rabia de que Dell fuese tu primer beso aun me consume, tenía miedo Rin, miedo de que...-. La mirada de Len se ensombreció._

_-De que el robe tu virginidad...-. Rin sonrojo aun más. -Quiero ser el único que toque tu cabello, tu rostro, tus piernas...Y-Yo...quiero ser el único que te haga sonreír toda tu vida...el único en decirte que te amo, que no puedo vivir sin ti y que si te pasara algo yo sería capaz de matarme. Las palabras no me alcanzan para decirte todo lo que siento...-. Rin se sonrojo y se asombro al sentir la entrepierna de el ruborizado Len rosar su pierna. De pronto cruzaron miradas._

_-Len...-. Susurro Rin con una sonrisa cayendo en las redes de Len. Coloco una mano en la mejilla del chico y sonrió... -Más, por favor...-. Len se asombro pero siguió hablando tal y como su hermana quería..._

_-Te amo, jamas te dejaría, preferiría morir antes que dejarte. Necesito escuchar tu vos, ver tu sonrisa para estar completo. Necesito que te quedes junto a mi para toda la vida...-. Rin atrajo más a Len abrazándolo por los hombros. _

_-Tu cuerpo...-. Len fue interrumpido..._

_-No me hables de mi cuerpo...-. Susurro Rin. Len sonrió pero no le importo..._

_-Tu cuerpo es hermoso, simplemente hermoso...Pero lo que más me gusta de tu cuerpo...-. Rin se sintió nerviosa al sentir una mano de Len rosar su pierna suavemente. -Son tus piernas y tus labios...Más que nada tus labios ya que no tengo que pedir permiso para unirlos con los míos-. Rin se puso realmente nerviosa, tenía vergüenza, nunca había visto a Len tan cerca de ella ni actuando de forma tan dulce. Los nervios le jugaban en contra mas no quería echarse para atrás, se sentía muy bien teniendo a Len cerca de ella._

_-¿Quieres hacer realidad tu sueño?-. Susurro Len a su oído. Ella se quedo paralizada unos segundos del asombro. Len estaba a punto de besar a Rin cuando escucharon una vos desde el comedor..._

_-¡CHICOOOOS!, ¡HOY ME RETIRÉ ANTES!-. Separándose rápidamente Rin beso a Len en los labios. El beso duro y duro. Rin intento apartarse pero sonrió entre el beso cuando vio que a pesar de que ella se movía hacia atrás Len se movía hacia delante para no apartar sus labios. Al cortar el beso y observarse mutuamente por unos segundos, Len no pudo evitar seguir las piernas de Rin hasta que saliera de la habitación. Suspiro, la única oportunidad de su vida (según el) fue desperdiciada._

_-¿Es normal tener tanta mala suerte?-. Pregunto Len mirando al cielo sonrojado, por lo menos al fin podía dejar de soportar las ganas de sonrojar. Pero por alguna razón se sentía más aliviado...lo más probable es que se deba a todas las confesiones que tenía guardadas y nunca las dijo por miedo y/o timidez. Len fue a lavarse la cara._

_**/¿En que pensaba?.../.**_ _Pensó Len viendo su sonrojado reflejo en el espejo. _

_Mientras en el comedor..._

_Rin se encontraba mordiendo levemente su labio inferior..._

_RIN RECUERDA..._

_-Quiero ser el único que toque tu cabello, tu rostro, tus piernas...Y-Yo...quiero ser el único que te haga sonreír toda tu vida...el único en decirte que te amo, que no puedo vivir sin ti y que si te pasara algo yo sería capaz de matarme. Las palabras no me alcanzan para decirte todo lo que siento...-. Rin se sonrojo._

_FIN DE LOS RECUERDOS..._

_**/Lo seras Len, lo seras. Te lo prometo/. **__Rin sonreía sin notarlo. _

_FIN :D~~~~~~~_

_WAAAAAA la próxima es la última parte TT_TT. Pero no se preocupen, ya que seguiré haciendo fics Len X Rin para que todos los que quieran puedan verlos :3. Además, habrá con capitulo gracioso que sera de regalo (Capitulo 7). Espero les aya gustado :D. Bye bye :B~~~_


	6. momentos incomodos ¡FINAL!

SENTIMIENTOS PROHIBIDOS (PARTE 6)...

GRAN FINAL :D

(SIN CONTAR EL CAP DE REGALO NÚMERO 7)

_**NO ESTA PERMITIDO QUE ESTE O CUALQUIERA DE MIS FICS SE PUBLIQUE EN OTROS FOROS, PAGS, ETC...SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO :), Sorry**_

¡Hello! :D. Espero les guste :3.

Gracias MASCARAMENTAL357 y Guest por sus reviers :DDDD. Arigatoooo :P.

DICLAIMER: VOCALOID Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN...

PAREJAS: RIN X LEN / MIKI X PIKO

TSUNDETE: Personaje anime que actúa como si fuese fuerte, rudo y violento pero por dentro es tranquilo, tierno y sensible pero siempre lo oculta por alguna razón.

ADVERTENCIA: Incesto

**SENTIMIENTOS PROHIBIDOS**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR...**

_RIN RECUERDA..._

_-Quiero ser el único que toque tu cabello, tu rostro, tus piernas...Y-Yo...quiero ser el único que te haga sonreír toda tu vida...el único en decirte que te amo, que no puedo vivir sin ti y que si te pasara algo yo sería capaz de matarme. Las palabras no me alcanzan para decirte todo lo que siento...-. Rin se sonrojo._

_FIN DE LOS RECUERDOS..._

_**/Lo seras Len, lo seras. Te lo prometo/. **__Rin sonreía sin notarlo. _

_**ENJOY :D...**_

_**SENTIMIENTOS PROHIBIDOS CAPITULO FINAL...**_

_**Momentos incómodos...**_

_POV RIN (Relato Rin)..._

_Me encontraba desayunando feliz en el comedor como todas las mañanas. Era un día especial, para ser más específica, era el primer día de vacaciones, por lo que estaría más tiempo sola con Len ya que mamá tendría que trabajar. Mientras untaba manteca a la tostada pude escuchar a mi novio bajar corriendo las escaleras. Me saludo con un pequeño beso en la boca y con un beso en la frente a mamá. Se sentó frente a mi tomando una taza de café que mamá le había echo. Escuchamos que alguien toco la puerta, mamá se dirigió a la puerta abriendo la misma con una sonrisa._

_-¡Miku!, adelante siempre seras bienvenida-. Tras estas palabras, Miku entró saludando._

_-Lamento interrumpir el desayuno jeje. Solo vine a entregar algo de parte de Megu-. Miku nos entrego una carta a mi y otra a Len para luego irse saludando con su mano y cerrando la puerta. Los 3 nos miramos mutuamente buscando alguna respuesta sin siquiera leer las cartas. Abrí mi carta leyendo en primera instancia... _"_Si no estas en tu cuarto, ve a un lugar resguardado".__Suponiendo que Len tenía lo mismo me retire bajando un poco la misma falda negra del otro día al notar que Len se quedo observándome y luego subió detrás de mi. _

_POV Len (Relato Len)_

_Comencé a leer la carta tranquilamente:_

"_Si no estas en tu cuarto, ve a un lugar más resguardado._

_Lamento si te cause algún daño, sinceramente pienso que fui una estúpida._

_Es más, ni siquiera tuve cara como para entregar esta carta personalmente. _

_Me siento muy mal y espero lleguemos a ser amigos. Si te preguntas la razón por la que envío esta carta, es debido a que dos de tus amigos me ayudaron y mucho._

_Gracias por aceptar la carta y nuevamente perdón._

_Megumi"_

_Me asombre al principio. Supuse que Rin tendría lo mismo ya que la carta no tenía mi nombre escrito._

_POV AUTORA (RELATO AUTORA)_

_Len se dirigió al cuarto de su hermana quien se encontraba sentada en su cama y se sentó frente a ella._

_-¿Confiaremos en ella?-. Pregunto Len dudoso. Rin acepto con la cabeza. -Nuestro padre esta en la cárcel como se lo merece, y Haku y Megu ya son buenas. Supongo que ahora podemos ser felices-. Rin sonrió y se paro. Len no pudo evitar elevar un poco la falda de su hermana para ver su ropa interior._

_-¡LEEEEN!-. Grito una sonroja Rin bajando su falda y provocando que su hermano se avergüence._

_-¡Últimamente te has vuelto un pervertido!-. Exclamaba Rin cruzándose de brazos._

_-Si no te gustara no usarías faldas tan cortas...-. Se excuso un sonrojado y sonriente Len mientras Rin negaba con su cabeza. Ambos bajaron para poder seguir desayunando. Su madre sonrió._

_-¿A que se debe tanta demora Len?-. Pregunto la madre en un tono pícaro que hizo que ambos sonrojen._

_-S-Solo hablábamos-. Se excuso Len._

_-Ayer vi a Rin algo nerviosa. ¿Utilizaron pres...?-. la madre no pudo terminar ya que ambos gritaron._

_-¡MAMÁ!-. La madre comenzó a reír mientras tomaba su cartera para marcharse no sin antes regalarle un beso en la frente a ambos hijos. Len se dirigió a su cuarto y llamo a alguien por celular..._

_-Si, lo se, odio tener que pedírtelo. Gracias Dell, ¿Gakupo?, ¿Kaito?, si, entiendo. ¿Nero y Mikuo no irán?. ¿Piko?. Ok, gracias, nos vemos-. Len corto y suspiro. Se coloco una camisa holgada de color naranja, vaqueros negros y championes de color rojo con cordones de color blanco. Al bajar las escaleras su hermana lo observo y sonrojo lo que le dio la oportunidad de preguntar..._

_-¿Como me veo Rin?-. Len coloco sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón esperando la respuesta de la chica._

_-Y-Yo...creo que bien. ¿A donde te diriges tan lindo?-. Pregunto Rin sonrojada. _

_-Hay cosas que no tienes que sabes-. Dijo el retirándose de la casa antes de comenzar una discusión y dejando a Rin bufando de molestia._

_YA EN CASA DE DELL..._

_Len entró saludando a Kaito, Gakupo, Dell y Piko._

_-En realidad, yo también necesito algo de ayuda...-. Comento un sonriente Piko colocando su mano en el hombro de Len. El rubio les contó lo que sucedió antes de las vacaciones y las confesiones que le hizo a Rin. Se encontraba algo avergonzado pero necesitaba ayuda._

_-Es muy buen avance-. Sonrió Gakupo._

_-Lo sé, pero...-. Len fue interrumpido._

_-¿¡Que rayos haces aquí entonces!?-. Pregunto Kaito mientras Len negaba con la cabeza._

_-Ese día apenas estaba seguro de lo que decía-. Explicó Len. -Intente ser un poco más "atrevido" con ella...-. Aclaro haciendo énfasis en la palabra "atrevido". -...Pero aun no logró controlar mis nervios o incluso sonrojarme, aun que eso último ya lo manejo mejor-. _

_-Ella se sonroja fácil-. Comento Dell provocando que Len lo mire como asesino. -Gomen, gomen. Solo intento ayudar-. -¿Has probado mirarla fijamente a los ojos?-. Pregunto Gakupo. _

_-Solo por unos minutos, no logro sostener la mirada ni comprender el por que-. Explico Len mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Gakupo negó con su cabeza._

_-Escucha lo que te vamos a decir...-. Comenzó Kaito._

_YA A LAS 8:00 DE LA NOCHE..._

_Len regresaba a la casa. Suspiro al entrar. Aun faltaban 2 horas para que su madre llegara. Se acomodo un poco el cabello y noto que su hermana lo saludo rápidamente colocando una mano en el pestillo pero Len la tomo del brazo y la arrincono contra la puerta._

_-Me estoy cansando un poco de dudar tanto-. Len coloco una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y una en la pared a lado de la cabeza de Rin. Se encontraba mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Rin estaba sonrojada y nerviosa pero el solo se dio cuenta de lo nerviosa que se encontraba. _

_-L-Len...quiero ir a casa de M-Miku...-. Len se acerco un poco más._

_-¿Nerviosa?-. Pregunto casi en tono burlón. La chica negó con su cabeza y coloco ambas manos en su pecho para intentar apartarlo._

_LEN RECUERDA..._

_-Al principio te rechazara-. Explicaba Kaito con una mano en la barbilla._

_-Sigue estas indicaciones y veras que luego se dejara llevar...-. Aclaro Dell guiñando un ojo._

_FIN DE LOS RECUERDOS..._

_**/Todo va bien.../.**_ _Pensó Len sonriendo. Len tomo a Rin de ambas muñecas y la beso en los labios hasta el punto de tener que apartarse solo para tomar aire..._

_-Rin, te amo-. La rubia olfateó un perfume muy agradable y se acerco al cuello de Len quien aprovecho la oportunidad para abrazarla. Rin estaba a punto de besar a Len pero el timbre sonó._

_-Debe ser Miku, no atiendas...-. Rogó Len con una mirada tierna._

_-Lo siento Len, se lo prometí, debo ir con ella...-. La chica quería soltarse pero no podía por lo que comenzó a reír._

_-Risa nerviosa-. Comento Len con una sonrisa soltando a su hermanita quien abrió la puerta. Ambos saludaron a Miku con la diferencia de que Rin se fue con ella. Len estuvo tentado de preguntar si podía ir con ellas. Len, en su mente comenzó a insultar a Miku e incluso recordó la madre de la misma. Len cerro la puerta y se dejo caer en el sofá._

_-¿Acaso es el destino que siempre hace esto o que diablos?-. Pensó Len en vos alta mirando hacia el suelo._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Miki se encontraba en casa de Piko junto con Miku y Rin._

_-¿Quieren algo de comer?-. Pregunto Piko mientras les entregaba un vaso de jugo de naranja a las tres. Miki parecía cansada._

_-¿Sucede algo Miki?-. Pregunto Piko._

_-No nada, es solo que ayudo a mi padre cuando trabaja ya que somos una familia algo pobre y mi madre también tiene que trabajar por lo que no nos puede ayudar-. Explico Miki de forma seria._

_-¿De que trabaja?-. Pregunto una curiosa Miku._

_-Carga cajas pesadas con sus manos a trabes de un camión a otro-. Explico Miki._

_**/¡Con razón Miki tiene tanta fuerza!/.**_ _Pensaron Miku, Rin y Piko pero no emitieron ninguna opinión._

_-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien-. Apoyo Piko pero cuando volteo..._

_-P-Piko...-. _

_-¿Ah?-. Miki extendió ambas manos con un vaso entre ellas y un leve sonrojo._

_-¿Me...darías jugo de manzana...por favor?-. Pregunto Miki de forma tierna y con un leve sonrojo_

_-¿¡Q-QUE!?-. Exclamaron Miku, Rin y Piko sorprendidos._

_**/T...Tsundere.../.**_ _Pensó Piko mientras Miki dejaba caer el vaso y salía corriendo de la casa._

_MÁS TARDE..._

_Rin y Miku se encuentran camino a la casa de los Kagamine..._

_-¿Así que Miki es una Tsundere eh?. Me encantaría ver más de su lado tierno y sensible-. Explicaba Rin con una amable sonrisa._

_-Quizá, debido a sus problemas familiares ella actúa de esa manera para ocultar su dolor e impotencia-. Concluyó Miku igual de sonriente. Las chicas ya se encontraban cerca de la casa de los gemelos._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Len se encontraba comiendo una naranja cuando de pronto pensó..._

_**/¡Claro!, a Rin le encantan las naranjas/.**_ _Sonrió para sus adentros. Aun llevaba el mismo vestuario que hoy. La rubia entró a su casa dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Len y se relamió. Volvió a besar a Len una y otra ves cada ves más apasionadamente. _

_-Rin, Len-. Escucharon la voz de Miku que provocó que se aparten. La peliturqueza los saludo y se retiró rápidamente._

_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE..._

_Ya eran las 19:00 de la noche. La madre de Len y Rin regresaría a las 10:30. Len se encontraba sentado en el comedor con una camisa negra y los mismos vaqueros y championes del día anterior. Rin bajo con la falda del colegio y una camisa blanca la cual amarro debajo de sus pechos dejando ver su panza. Len se sonrojo al verla vestida de esa forma. Rin hizo parar a Len tomándolo del brazo y lo abrazo._

_-R...Rin...¿S-Sucede algo?-. Preguntaba Len ya menos sonrojado. Rin negó con su cabeza, su rostro no se podía observar debido a que lo coloco en el hombro del chicos._

_-Todas tuvieron su primera ves menos yo...-. Rin abrazo a Len con más fuerza._

_-¿Eh?...-. Pregunto Len algo nervioso._

_RIN RECUERDA..._

_-Así es, Len fue a pedir consejos, pero no digas que te conté-. Aclaro Piko mientras Rin aceptaba con una sonrisa._

_-¡No te preocupes!, yo soy experta en eso...-. Miku guiño un ojos_

_FIN DEL RECUERDO..._

_**/Gracias...Miku/. **__Pensó Rin sonriendo sonrojada sin que Len lo note. Len aparto a Rin un poco y dio una furtiva mirada al cuerpo de la chica de pies a cabeza. Ella nunca vestía así, siempre se avergonzaba. La tomo del brazo y llevándola a su cuarto la lanzó arriba de la cama. Tranco la puerta con llave, cerro las ventanas y sus cortinas, e incluso cerro el ropero el cual había dejado abierto por descuidado._

_-¿¡Que rayos haces!?-. Exclamo Rin casi gritando al ver todo lo que hacía Len. El rubio se recostó arriba de Rin._

_-Esta ves me asegurare de que nadie ni nada nos interrumpa-. Dijo Len con una sonrisa. Rin no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentirse levemente presionada entre la cama y el chico._

_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE..._

_-¡Kagamine Rin!-. La rubia se encontraba tan cansada que no había escuchado a su madre. Se quedo dormida en el comedor recostando su cabeza en la mesa. _

_-¡RIN!-. Lily (su madre), dio el grito más fuerte de su vida provocando que Rin despierte dando un salto, observo a Len a su lado quien había llevado una mano a su rostro para observar a Rin de una forma un tanto inquietante con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Los ojos del chico brillaban más que nunca. La rubia sonrojo y miró hacia el piso. Al parecer la madre de ambos no sabía nada._

_-Len te noto muy alegre y distraído. Y tu Rin, te noto demasiado cansada. ¿Se encuentran bien?-. Len acepto con la cabeza y salió de la casa._

_**/¡¿Como rayos no puede estar cansado después de todo lo que me hizo?!/.**_ _Pensaba Rin con cara de asombro._

_-Rin, tus ojos y los de Len se ven algo vidriosos. ¿Acaso hay algo de lo que debería enterarme?-. La madre se encontraba seria. Rin negó con su cabeza._

_-Escucha Rin. Esta bien que se quieran pero no hagan tonterías tan pronto ¿de acuerdo?-._

_-Si mamá, tranquila-. Rin sonrió y su madre devolvió la sonrisa._

_MÁS TARDE, EN EL PARQUE..._

_-¡Te dije que resultaría!-. Exclamaba Miku sonriente._

_-¿Que tal fue?-. Pregunto Luka en tono bromista._

_-¡Luka-Sempai!-. Exclamo una sonrojada Rin._

_-Ahora que lo recuerdo, *Hip* Sonika nos dijo que Len era muy buena en la cam...¡MMMMMMM!-. Miki cubrió la boca de Meiko quien se encontraba algo ebria. Rin y Sonika sonrojaron a más no poder._

_-Tus ojos brillan más que nunca...-. Comento Haku mientras Rin bostezaba._

_-Valla, parece que te hubiese atropellado un ómnibus y luego de eso un auto te rematara-. Comento Neru en tono burlón y pícaro a la ves mientras Rin negaba con su cabeza y Megu reía._

_-Fue como...no lo se...es extraño de explicar...-. Comentaba Rin rascando su cabeza. Piko llegó sentándose junto a Miki._

_-Hola chicas-. Saludo amable._

_-Ho-Hola Piko-. Dijo Miki mientras dejaba que unos cuantos mechones de cabello cubran su rostro._

_/Demonios, cada ves que estoy cerca de Piko mi yo interior queda expuesto/. Pensaba Miki. Len se sentó junto a Rin._

_-Hola chicos-. Saludo amablemente._

_-¡Realmente no estas cansado!-. Exclamo una sonrojada Rin. Len la miró confuso._

_-¿Debería?-. Pregunto incrédulo._

_-hmmp...-. Mascullo Rin sonrojada._

_HORAS MÁS TARDE_

_YA SOLOS EN LA CASA..._

_-Oye Len-. Len volteó a ver a Rin quien llevaba una falda vaquera de color azul obscuro pero esta ves con una calza negra debajo y una camiseta de color amarillo con la palabra "__**Tokyo girl**_" _en medio de color Negro y zapatos negros._

_-Solo por casualidad, ¿¡POR QUE RAYOS NUNCA ME DIJISTE QUE TE ACOSTASTE CON SONIKA!?-. Rin estaba furiosa. Len se paró rápidamente de el sofá e intento ir a subir las escaleras pero Rin se paro frente a el y comenzó a caminar hacia adelante mientras el retrocedía hasta dejarlo entre la pared y ella._

_-¡Pero si siempre que estaba con ella pensaba en ti!-. Rin mostró asombro y lo miró sonrojada._

_-¡Tenía 15 años, un año menos que ahora!-. _

_-¿Tu...tuviste tu primera relación a los 15 años...?-. Len mostró asombro en su rostro._

_-¿Que tiene de malo?-._

_-¡¿Y SIEMPRE ESTABAS EN CONTRA DE QUE SALIERA A BAILAR POR QUE ME CONSIDERABAS PEQUEÑA?!-._

_-¿¡VAS A SEGUIR RECLAMANDO COSAS QUE YA PASARON!?-. Rin se avergonzó._

_-Dime que valgo más que cualquier otra chica...-. Pidió. Len coloco una mano en su mejilla._

_-No es necesario que te lo diga...todo el mundo lo sabe-._

_-¡Len!-._

_-Esta bien, esta bien. Vales más que cualquier chica en el universo-. Rin sonrió feliz._

_-¿Qui-Quieres repetir lo de ayer?-. Pregunto Rin. Len sonrió pícaro._

_-Vales más que eso-. Dijo Len y corrió a su habitación y luego de cerrar la puerta con llave se lanzó en la cama escuchando como su hermana gritaba y golpeaba la puerta._

_-¡KAGAMINE LEN ABRE LA PUERTA!-. Su hermana parecía molesta mientras el reía a carcajadas en su cama._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Leon se encontraba solitario en la prisión cuando..._

_-Adivina que, tienes visitas-. Dijo el policía haciendo pasar a Gakupo, Kaito, Miki, Nero, Mikuo, Dell y Piko hacia la celda de Leon._

_-¡Me golpearan!-._

_-Es la idea-. Dijo el policía retirándose con una sonrisa._

_-Maldito pervertido, desgraciado, hijo de un tractor, loco, abusador, así que te gusta maltratar a tu familia y utilizar a las chica ¿eh?. Desgraciado no voy a tenerte ni un poco de compasión, ni yo ni mis amigos así que cuando salgas de aquí ni se te ocurra acercarte a Rin, Len, a su madre, a Haku, Megu, Sonika o a alguien que este relacionado con nosotros porque tendrás que llevar una bolsa en la cabeza ¡debido a la paliza que te daremos por idiota!...-. Fueron los halagos por parte de Miki mientras hacía sonar sus dedos._

_-Ah darle...-. Dijo Nero sonriendo._

_-¡ESPEREN!, ¡N-NO SE ACERQUEN!, ¡NO, NO!-. Gritaba Leon a medida que los chicos se acercaban._

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

_Rin y Len estaban recostados en la cama mirando el techo._

_-Al menos tendríamos que estar felices-. Comento Len sonriente._

_-Siempre debimos estarlo pero nunca lo hicimos. Aun no entiendo el por que-. Acepto Rin._

_-Por que creíamos que eran SENTIMIENTOS PROHIBIDOS-. Dijo Len acariciando el cabello de Rin._

_FIN :D~~~~_

_**NO ME DESPEDIRÉ YA QUE FALTA EL CAP ESPECIAL (DE REGALO) :DDD.**_

_GRACIAS POR SUS REVIERS DESDE YA :3. Y GRACIAS POR LEER TODOS LOS CAPIS. Byee_


	7. Capitulo especial LA HONESTIDAD

_SENTIMIENTOS PROHIBIDOS PARTE 7 __**/ESPECIAL/**__**La**__**Honestidad...**_

**(APARTADO CHISTOSO DE REGALO :D:)**

**Holassss :D. Gracias a: Momo-Kagamine, Yuu-Chan, MASCARAMENTAL, Guest por siempre leer y comentar x3.**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen :3**

**Parejas: Len x Rin**

_**Este capitulo sera más bien chistoso xD. Bueno, mejor dicho INTENTA ser chistoso ._. espero y les guste :D.**_

**Len y Rin: -¡Enjoy!-. :D...**

_**SENTIMIENTOS PROHIBIDOS, CAPITULO ESPECIAL**_

_**La honestidad...**_

_Len por fin había conseguido estar un poco más suelto...y era obvio, ahora tiene 17 años al igual que su hermana. Y si, también es un poco más "pervertido" pero solo cuando esta a solas con Rin (recomendación de Kaito). Ya pasó un año, amigos que tenían 17 ahora tienen 18. Todos tienen un año más. Len ya no se sonroja cada ves que se acerca a Rin e incluso su vos es un poco más grave. Rin por su parte sigue siendo igual de tímida aun que ahora se sonroja con más facilidad. No cambio absolutamente nada en un año, solo era un poco más alta y madura._

_EN EL _COLEGIO (SALA LEN)...

_El chico se notaba distraído mientras el profesor no raba de hablar. Sonrió para sus adentros mirando hacia la ventana y recordando el rostro sonriente de su hermana._

_-Kagamine-. Escucho que el profesor lo nombro y lo miró al instante._

_-Debería prestar más atención-. Ordeno el profesor._

_-L-Lo siento...-. Se disculpo Len apenado. En ese momento sonó el timbre para la hora de la salida. Todos salieron de sus aulas. Len fue a la clase de enfrente y habían algunos alumnos aun guardando sus útiles en sus mochilas incluyendo a Rin quien ni bien termino de guardar se puso la mochila y abrazo a su hermano. Rin le colocó un collar muy bonito._

_-Gracias-. Agradeció Len con una amable sonrisa._

_-Espera, dime que te gusta la sopa-. Pidió Rin con una sonrisa algo macabra._

_-N-No me gusta la sop...-. Recibe una descarga eléctrica. -¡LA __**(CENSURADO)**_ _DE LA MADRE DE KAITO!-. Grito Len y luego se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos al ver que todos los del pasillo y el salón lo quedaron observando._

_-Rin...-. Suspira. -¿Para que es esto?-._

_-Para asegurarme de que no mientas-. Rin le saco la lengua a su hermano._

_-¿Cuando fue la ultima ves que te mentí?...-. Pregunto Len._

_**LEN Y RIN RECUERDAN VARIAS COSAS...**_

_1Era: _

_-Rin, ¿de que hablas?, jamas me comería tus galletas-._

_2Da:_

_-Soy alérgico a la naranja jejeje-._

_3Era:_

_-¡Yo no use el shampoo de mamá por accidente!-._

_4Ta:_

_-¿Robarle el perfume a Dell solo por que se que te encanta ese aroma?. Pero si ni siquiera se que marca de perfume usa-._

_5ta:_

_-¡Yo no fui lo juro!-._

_6Ta:_

_-¡En serio!, ¡vi a Taiga Aisaka!-._

_**FIN DE LOS RECUERDOS...**_

_-M-Mejor no me respondas y dime: ¿porque no puedo quitarme esta cosa?-._

_-Solo quien te lo coloco puede quitártelo-. Rin sonrió pícara._

_-¡Rin no es gracioso!-. Exclamo Len casi a los gritos y luego recibió una descarga eléctrica._

_-¡Jajajaja!, por lo visto si lo es, jajajaja. Si no tienes nada que ocultarme no tienes de que preocuparte-. Comento Rin retirándose mientras Len la seguía con cara de pocos amigos._

_YA EN LA CASA..._

_-Buenos días chicos...¿ah?-. La madre noto que sus hijos se encontraban hablando en el comedor y sonrió. -Rin tengo un regalo, cierra los ojos-. Rin cerró los ojos y su madre le coloco un collar como el de Len. La chica abrió los ojos e intento quitárselo._

_-¡Lo que le hiciste a Len estuvo mal!. Ademas, este no solo funciona con las mentiras, este funciona cuando sientes celos o cuando eres agresiva-. Aclaro su madre con cierta seriedad._

_-¡MAMÁ TU Y LE...AAAAAH!-. Rin recibió una pequeña descarga que provoco que Len ría._

_-Iré a ducharme-. La madre subió las escaleras camino al baño dejando a sus hijos solos. Rin noto que Len dirigía su mirada a sus piernas casi tocándolas con la mirada y esta se paro bajando un poco más su falda y se volvió a sentar._

_-¡¿Acaso todo lo que tiene que ver con mis piernas te excita?!-. Rin parecía algo molesta._

_-No...¡DEMONIOS!-. Len volvió a recibir una pequeña descarga eléctrica._

_-¡Jajajajaja, esto es divertido!-. Rin se alegró. Len frunció el ceño y se acerco más a Rin. -¿Eh?-._

_-¿Así que vas a jugar sucio eh?-. Len sonrió malvadamente._

_-Kagamine Len no me gusta esa mirada...-. Rin bajo su tono de vos al ver que se encontraba en peligro._

_-¿Cual es tu color favorito?-. Pregunto Len sin borrar su sonrisa._

_-Na-Naranja-. Rin no comprendía que quería hacer. _

_-¿Fruta?-._

_-Naranja-._

_-¿Mochila?-._

_-Naranja Len, ¿cuantas veces...?-. Rin fue interrumpida y pudo sentir como su hermano la tomaba bruscamente del brazo con una mano._

_-¿Jugo?-._

_-Naranja...-._

_-¿Tu cabello?-._

_-Naranja...¡NO ESPERA!, ¡AUUUUCH!-. Len rió satisfecho soltando el brazo de su hermana al ver que le llegó un pequeño choque eléctrico._

_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN EL COLEGIO..._

_Len y Rin se encontraban en clases..._

_En el salón de Rin... _

_Ya era la hora del descanso pero como Rin sabía que Len comenzaría a preguntarle cosas a propósito prefirió llevar su propio almuerzo y comerlo en la clase. Se encontraba sola con Dell. Rin se paro caminando hacia el escritorio del profesor y allí mismo se sentó. Dell se paro frente a ella._

_-Oye Rin, veo que tienes un collar especial. También lo use como broma a Haku cuando eramos pequeños solo para molestarla jajaja-. Rió Dell sentándose a lado de Rin._

_-Jajaja, eres muy malo-. Muerde su sandwich y se toma su tiempo para masticar y tragar. -Yo quise hacerle una broma a Len pero se uñó con mi madre y así fue como terminé-. Luego de hablar Rin se puso algo nerviosa al sentir que Dell colocaba su mano arriba de la de ella y se acercaba._

_-En ese caso...¿no puedes mentir verdad?-. Dell sonrió pícaro._

_-Hmmmmppp...-. Dijo Rin sonrojada mientras aceptaba con su cabeza ya presintiendo la pregunta de Dell._

_-¿Quien besa mejor, Len o yo?-. Preguntó. La rubia sonrojo. Dell movió hacia un costado un mechón de cabello de Rin de forma suave, delicada y dulce._

_-Y-Yo...N-No se...Y-Yo...-. Rin se puso Nerviosa. Dell presiono su brazo fuertemente._

_-D-Dell me lastimas-. Dell mostró cara de asombro y soltó a Rin rápidamente. Se aparto y bajo del escritorio._

_-Solo era broma-. Sonríe. -Debo ir a mi clase, el timbre esta por sonar. Deberías bajar de allí si no quieres que te regañe el profesor cuando venga-. Rin acepto con la cabeza y Dell se retiró con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Rin bajo del escritorio y se dirigió a su asiento en lo que sonó el timbre. Comenzó a acariciar su brazo mostrando signo de dolor._

_LUEGO DE ESO..._

_Rin y Len llegaron a su casa. Len tomo a Rin del brazo quien hizo muecas de dolor._

_-¿Que te sucedió?-. Pregunto Len. Rin negó con su cabeza. -Rin...-. La chica suspiro._

_-Simplemente me golpee...-. Recibe un choque eléctrico. -¡MALDITO COLLAR!-. Rin recibe otro choque eléctrico por gritar de forma agresiva. Su hermano volvió a golpear su frente con la palma de su mano._

_-Es lo mismo que hablar con el "corre caminos"-. Mascullo Len soltando a su hermana._

_-¡¿QUE TANTO MURMU...?!-. Cubrió su boca para no recibir un choque eléctrico._

_-Hola chicos-. La madre bajaba las escaleras. Al llegar al comedor saludó a sus hijos con un beso en la frente y le quitó el collar a Rin._

_-¡Gracias!-. Exclamo Rin abrazando a su madre._

_-Recuerda que debes quitarle el collar a Len. Yo iré a el almacén-. La madre se retiró._

_**/Últimamente casi nunca esta en casa/.**_ _Pensó Len bufando._

_-No te preocupes Len...-. Rin sonrió de forma traviesa y comenzó a caminar en círculos al rededor de Len. -Simplemente tengo que hacerte sufrir los minutos que quedan...-._

_-No si no respondo a tus preguntas-. Len se veía frustrado. Rin se detuvo frente a el serrando su puño en signo de molestia._

_-¡Como te golpearía!...-. Rin sonrió. -Se siente mejor sin ese estúpido collar-. Aseguro Rin._

_-¿Que opinas de Teto?-. Pregunto desconfiada._

_-Muy infantil-._

_-¿Neru?-._

_-Mucho tiempo con su celular-._

_-¿Miku?-._

_-Cocina terriblemente mal-._

_-¿Miki?-._

_-Muy seria-._

_-¡Lo tengo!, ¿que opinas de Dell?-. Len se fue a su cuarto dejando a Rin sola._

_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN LOS PASILLOS DEL COLEGIO..._

_-Es un buen amigo, pero aun así pienso que es un idiota...¿feliz?-. Len recibió una pequeña descarga ya que no terminó de formular la respuesta. Ambos se detuvieron en medio del pasillo._

_-¿Que más?-. Pregunto Rin frunciendo el ceño._

_-T-Tengo envidia ya que el fue tu primer beso y aun que últimamente lo soporto me pongo un poco celoso al verte hablar con el pero nunca te digo nada...-. Otro pequeño choque eléctrico alerto que Len aun no terminaba._

_**/Demonios.../.**_ _Pensó al sentir la electricidad recorrer su cuerpo. _

_-¡Anda Le...!-. Rin no pudo terminar ya que Len la arrincono contra la pared. Todos se quedaron observando a los gemelos._

_-Hablas demasiado. Debería callarte...-. Rin sonrió._

_-No lo aras, estamos en el colegio, ademas siempre fuiste tímido-. Len negó con su cabeza._

_-Sabes que eso fue hace un año, y ademas ya no me importa lo que digan-. Rin coloco sus manos en el pecho de Len._

_-¿¡Que hacen?!, ¿no se supone que son hermanos?-. Escucharon a una chica hablar con otra. Len notó que Rin bajo su mirada al suelo y tomándola de la barbilla, de forma tierna subió su cabeza para que lo mire. Se encontraban a punto de besarse cuando Rin le quito el collar a Len y lo abrazo sorprendiéndolo. La chica se aparto un poco y parándose en puntas de Pie beso a Len en la mejilla y luego susurro en su oído..._

_-Aun no estoy lista como para que todos lo sepan-. Luego de estas palabras sonrió y se fue dejando a Len en medio pasillo siendo observado por todos._

_-¡¿QUE TANTO MIRAN?!. ¿Se les perdió alguien igual a el?-. Len se sorprendió al ver a Haku intentando alejar a la gente lo cual funciono._

_**/Gracias...Haku/.**_ _Pensó Len con una leve sonrisa._

_A LA NOCHE EN CASA DE LOS KAGAMINE..._

_Ya que su madre no vendría hasta el otro día. Los chicos decidieron hacer na pijamada. Todos jugaban guerra de almohadas menos Miki quien de la nada sintió una almohada golpear su rostro._

_-¡PIKO!-. Exclamo parándose enfurecida. _

_-No deberías de ser tan amarga...-. Piko no pudo terminar ya que Megu lo golpeo con una almohada y luego siguió con su hermana._

_-¿Te gusto eh?-. Pregunto Miki con vos interrogante._

_-Miki...¿Acaso estas celosa de Megu?-. Pregunto Piko haciéndola sonrojar._

_-¡Cállate!-. Ordeno Miki lanzando un almohadón al rostro de Piko quien sonrió. Mientras tanto, Rin y Len seguían jugando guerra de almohadas al igual que los demás. Todos se cansaron y dejaron de jugar. _

_-Esto fue agotador-. Comento Miku tirada en la amplia cama. Luego de la pijamada, Rin y Len tendrían que arreglar el cuarto de su madre quien no demoro mucho en entrar._

_-¡Ya lleg...!-. La madre entró a su cuarto y al ver tanto desorden y tantas personas se quedo sorprendida. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco. -¡FUEEEEERAAAA DE MI CASAAAAA, FUERA, FUERA, FUERA, FUEEEEEEERAAAAAAA!-. Todos salieron corriendo de la casa al escuchar los gritos de la cansada mujer. Len y Rin se miraron buscando un culpable._

_-¡AL MENOS PODÍAN AVISARME ¿NO?!-. Len y Rin se encogieron de hombros con rostro de inocencia._

_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE..._

_-Lo sé, e tenido esos raros síntomas desde ayer en la mañana-. Aclaraba Rin en el parque con todos sus amigos y su novio-hermano._

_-¿No estarás embarazada?-. Preguntaron Miku y Neru al unisono. Len se quedo boquiabierto y desmayo._

_-¡LEN!-. Exclamo Rin preocupada mientras todos reían. _

_FIN :D~~_

_Gracias por leer día a día cada capitulo :D. ARIGATO, es una lastima que aquí termine TT_TT. ¡Pero sacare otras historias de Len x Rin! :D. Agradezcan sobre todo a MASCARAMENTAL153, de no haber sido por el no hubiese echo todos estos capítulos, y lo que más me animaba eran todos sus reviers. __**MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS :D.**_

_**BYE BYE ~**_


End file.
